Le Borgne et le Cloporte
by Sigognac
Summary: Rencontres improbables, ambiguïtés, conflits, passages à l'acte, scènes de la vie quotidienne...  Comment mêler existence ninja, sale caractère et relation amoureuse ? Recueil d'OS sur un même couple. Yaoi, Kakairu.
1. Gaspillage

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaspillage<strong>

« Je te dis que non. »

« Je te dis que si. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

Kakashi soupira. Il aurait bien bu un verre pour faire passer la pilule mais son foutu masque l'en empêchait encore et toujours. Maito Gai gardait un sourire crispé semblant chercher quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Rien ne lui venait, apparemment.

Asuma, lui, n'en démordait pas et fixait Kakashi d'un air hargneux. L'allait pas lâcher le morceau, c'ui-là.

Kurenai restait silencieuse, se contentant de secouer de temps en temps sa main pour chasser la fumée de cigarette qui envahissait progressivement la pièce, mais il voyait bien, à la manière qu'elle avait de ne pas le regarder, qu'elle était d'accord avec les autres.

Le silence se prolongea, longtemps.

« Fais chier. »

« Putain, Kakashi, c'est pas si grave, éclata Asuma, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

« Mais tu comprends pas, reprit Kakashi, m'aimer, c'est un gaspillage de sentiments ! Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Les mains moites, le pouls qui s'accélère, les petits rires nerveux… Désolé mais je suis formel, Iruka-sensei est amoureux de toi. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, presque malgré eux.

« Fais chier, répéta Kakashi, j'vais le bousiller, ce petit. »


	2. Mode furtif

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mode furtif<strong>

Ne pas bouger, surtout ne pas bouger. Rester bien accroupi. Après tout, c'était dans l'ombre qu'on avait le meilleur point de vue même si sa cachette n'était pas terrible.

Pour une fois que son masque lui servait à quelque chose ! Il lui évitait de se prendre les petites feuilles des branches dans le nez et depuis le temps qu'il était immobile, c'était pas du luxe. Il sentait son sharingan bouillonner sous son bandeau, lui aussi était tout excité. Il avait quand même fallu deux jours de filature intensive et finalement cuisiner Naruto en lui payant des ramen mais l'information en valait la peine.

On lui avait dit dix-neuf heures. Il leva l'œil lentement pour jauger de la position du soleil. Il se couchait presque, ça allait être le moment.

Enfin, il reconnut sa présence. Une silhouette se dessina quelques mètres devant lui. Bon, il avait encore sa serviette sur les hanches mais il allait l'enlever, c'était sûr. Avec une incroyable lenteur, Kakashi porta la main à son bandeau pour délivrer son sharigan.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

Iruka se tenait en face de lui, presque collé à son nez.

« Hey, Iruka-sensei ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Son œil visible se plissa.

« Oh, vous savez, la nature… J'aime bien la nature. »

« Vous me semblez caché dans un buisson… »

« Oh, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

Iruka soupira, semblant désespéré par le jounin.

« Kakashi… N'en avons-nous pas déjà parlé ? Je croyais avoir été clair. Vous aviez promis d'arrêter de me suivre et tout le reste. »

« Tout le reste ? demanda innocemment Kakashi »

« Oui, tout le reste : cessez de m'aider à porter mes courses, ne plus écrire de mots doux sur le tableau de ma salle de classe, ne plus m'offrir de peluches et… arrêtez de m'espionner quand je viens aux sources d'eau chaude ! »

« Désolé, répondit piteusement Kakashi, vous savez, la force de l'habitude… »

Iruka opina de la tête, agacé.

« Et le sharingan, c'était pourquoi ? »

« Oh, vous allez rire, commença Kakashi en se frottant le crâne, c'est juste que… il mémorise mieux certaines… images. »

Iruka s'était relevé, resserrant avec hargne sa serviette autour de son bassin.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un sale pervers. »


	3. Pari saké

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Pari saké<strong>

« Je suis sûre que c'est une pédale, brailla Anko, c'est pas possible autrement ! »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel : à chaque fois que la junin se prenait un râteau, c'était la même rengaine.

« J'veux dire, merde, quoi, à la fin. J'suis plutôt bien gaulée. Il a un problème, ce type, c'est sûr. »

Et elle était complètement bourrée en prime. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Kurenai fréquentait un boulet pareil.

« Franchement, Asuma, j'suis pas trop bien foutue ? Franchement, hein, t'en dis quoi ? »

Asuma se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en reprenant une gorgée de saké.

« Eh Gai, mon pote, c'est quoi, ton avis ? »

Gai balança son baratin habituel sur la fougue flamboyante de la jeunesse. Complètement hors sujet, pour pas changer. Anko n'en était déjà plus là et se tourna directement vers le seul ninja qu'elle n'avait pas encore interpellé.

«Ah, Kakashi, toi qu'es un génie, t'es d'accord ? J'suis une vraie bombe et l'autre, c'est une lopette, hein ? T'en penses quoi ? »

Le jounin contempla ses propres doigts qui erraient sur le goulot d'une bouteille vide. Cette fille le gonflait.

« J'en dis que si Iruka était une pédale, c'est sûr que là, il t'aurait trouvée hyper bien gaulée… »

L'un des yeux d'Anko se fermait à moitié dans une espèce de tremblement nerveux. Le sens de la phrase mit un temps certain à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit embrumé.

« Attends un peu, là… »

Kakashi essaya d'ignorer le regard assassin que lui lançait Kurenai. Merde, à la fin, elle l'avait bien cherché, l'autre conne.

« Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ? Tu défends jamais personne ! »

Putain, c'était pas lui qu'il défendait c'était elle qu'il attaquait.

« Tu te le fais, c'est ça ? »

« Absurde. »

L'expression d'Anko resta près de celle d'une vache qui rumine pendant quelques instants et puis, elle se reprit, une lueur diabolique dans l'œil.

« Okay, on va jouer. »

Les trois autres, à moitié avachis sur le canapé, sentirent que le vent était en train de tourner. Ils se relevèrent, intrigués.

« Va falloir que tu sautes ce petit chuunin de merde. »

Kakashi lui jeta un regard désabusé.

« Tu rêves. »

« Si t'y arrives, t'auras ce que tu voudras. Tu pourras me baiser, si tu veux. »

« Mais je ne veux pas te baiser ! Personne ne le veut ! »

Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Oh ? Tu crois que l'humanité entière est pédée ? »

« Je lâcherai pas l'affaire, Kakashi. T'as une semaine pour le mettre dans ton lit. »

Les trois autres observaient, attendant de voir si Kakashi allait se dégonfler.

« Si tu réussis, c'est que j'avais raison sur cette pédale et si t'échoues, c'est que t'es un gros nul. »

Kakashi eut un sourire sous son masque.

« D'accord, fillette, pari tenu. »

Anko eut un éclat de rire terrifiant. Elle se croyait déjà maître de l'univers.

« Te réjouis pas trop vite, idiote. J'vais le sauter ton chuunin mais ça prouvera rien du tout. Je ferais virer sa cuti à n'importe qui ! »

La junin lui jeta un regard mauvais mais Kakashi n'y prit pas garde. Il était trop occupé à bâtir une stratégie de séduction pour réussir ce pari débile. Qu'il puisse permettre à Anko de jubiler ne l'emballait pas franchement mais bon, le jeu en valait la chandelle : pour le coup, Iruka-sensei était, lui, foutrement bien gaulé.


	4. Pari saké 2

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Pari saké 2<strong>

« C'est fait, annonça sobrement Kakashi. »

« As-tu des preuves ? interrogea suspicieusement Anko. »

« Je lui ai fait un suçon énorme dans le cou, il va porter un col roulé pendant au moins trois jours. »

« Hum, reprit Anko, déçue, c'est bien peu de choses. N'aurais-tu pas, plutôt, quelques photos de vos ébats ? »

La lueur lubrique que Kakashi discerna dans son regard prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement de vérifier qu'il avait bien gagné son pari.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes. »

« Offre-lui quelque chose, proposa Kurenai, s'il le porte, ça prouvera que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Minute, objecta Kakashi, on avait parlé sexe. J'ai jamais dit qu'on était ensemble, c'était un coup d'un soir, c'est tout. »

Les autres se turent : quelle preuve irréfutable pouvait-on bien trouver ?

Kakashi soupira tout en fouillant mollement dans une de ses poches, il en sortit une fine chaine argentée.

« Cadeau de ses parents à sa naissance, il la porte toujours sur lui. Je la lui ai arrachée dans le feu de l'action mais faut que je retourne la déposer avant qu'il se réveille. »

Kurenai et Anko eurent une moue dubitative mais Asuma opina du chef reconnaissant le caractère japonais qui faisait office de pendentif, emblème des Umino.

« Okay Kakashi, admit Anko, tu as gagné, ce qui veut dire qu'Iruka est officiellement une pédale ! »

Elle jubila toute seule quelques secondes.

« Ca veut surtout dire que je peux te demander ce que je veux. »

Les trois autres opinèrent, c'était ce qui était convenu.

« D'accord, céda Anko en se levant et en commençant à enlever sa veste, mais je te préviens, j'aime quand c'est brutal… »

Elle se tourna vers Kurenai, Asuma et Gai.

« Vous pouvez rester pour regarder si vous voulez, j'aime aussi quand il y a du public. »

« Putain, j'y crois pas que ce soit moi qu'on traite de pervers, siffla Kakashi. Rhabille-toi, radasse, tu fais peur à Gai. »

Gai eut beau objecter que la fougue de la jeunesse était en lui, il avait peur. Ca se voyait.

Anko, un peu vexée d'être une nouvelle fois repoussée, se rassit.

« Et que veux-tu si ce n'est pas mon corps de rêve ? », demanda-t-elle, circonspecte.

« Deux cartes illimitées pour l'Ichiraku. »

Les différents jounins en présence se raidirent à l'entente d'une telle demande, chacun se dévisagea, interrogeant les autres du regard pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien entendu. Et puis, Asuma éclata :

« Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, et tu demandes ça ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être radin à ce point ! »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« J'ai trop la flemme de faire la bouffe. »

« T'as trop la flemme de la payer, surtout… »

Même Gai secoua la tête de déception. Son cher rival était tombé bien bas.

* * *

><p>« C'est fait, annonça sobrement Kakashi. »<p>

Iruka, le dos appuyé contre le mur, se redressa un peu, jetant un coup d'œil au jounin.

« J'aimerais assez récupérer ma chaîne. »

Kakashi la lui tendit.

« Ils vous ont cru ? »

« Sans problème. Vous pouvez aller manger à l'Ichiraku quand vous voulez. Suffira de mettre ça sur le compte d'Anko. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans savoir trop quoi se dire.

Kakashi avait honnêtement cherché à gagner son pari. Il avait observé Iruka dans son quotidien pour voir quelles pouvaient être les failles à exploiter. Le chuunin n'était pas très solide mentalement, ça aurait été facile de le manipuler. Seulement, le jounin, s'était aperçu, non sans un certain atterrement, qu'Iruka était aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air. D'une patience incroyable avec les mômes, d'un sérieux constant dans son travail, c'était un mec bien, quoi. Bref, duper ce chic type uniquement parce qu'Anko s'était prise un râteau mérité, il avait trouvé ça un peu fort. Il avait préféré dire la vérité à Iruka car il avait anticipé qu'il accepterait, non sans réticence, de devenir son allié pour faire cracher l'autre idiote.

« En plus, maintenant qu'elle vous croit gay, elle ne vous approchera plus. »

Cela ne sembla pas réjouir Iruka plus que cela.

« Je suppose que je dois vous remercier. »

Iruka, totalement redressé maintenant, ne paraissait pas vouloir faire durer cet entretien nocturne plus que de raison.

« Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei. »

A peine retourné, Iruka tomba cependant nez à nez avec Kakashi qui était pourtant derrière lui l'instant précédent. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer…

« Je suis désolé, Iruka-sensei, mais cette affaire n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée, annonça le ninja copieur en plissant son seul œil visible. »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux sentant que la suite de l'histoire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« J'ai dit à Anko que je vous avais fait un suçon. »

« Pardon ? »

Le chuunin sentit ses joues se réchauffer sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Elle risque de vouloir venir vérifier… »

« Je n'ai qu'à porter un col roulé pendant quelques jours, j'en mets très souvent. », répondit automatiquement Iruka.

« Vous m'avez mal compris : quand Anko décide de vérifier quelque chose, c'est pas un col roulé qui va pouvoir l'arrêter… Il vaut mieux prendre nos précautions. »

« Précautions ? interrogea encore le chuunin qui avait peur de comprendre. »

« Allez, venez là, ça ne prendra qu'une minute. »

Kakashi avançait déjà ses bras vers le chuunin qui se débattit énergiquement.

« Mais c'est hors de question, arrêtez-ça ! »

« Iruka, ne faites pas l'enfant, répliqua un Kakashi subitement très sérieux. Vous savez ce que nous fera Anko si elle s'aperçoit qu'on l'a roulée dans la farine ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est une ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru ? »

Iruka déglutit difficilement : Orochimaru lui filait la chair de poule.

« Je vous emmerde, Kakashi-sensei, vous et vos plans pourris ! »

Le chuunin, après bien des protestations, accepta finalement de se laisser faire.

« Bien, venez devant moi, demanda Kakashi. »

Iruka vit rouge.

« Et pourquoi vous devriez être derrière moi, d'abord ? »

« Faut vraiment que je vous fasse un dessin… »

« Je reformule : pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi derrière ? »

« Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé… »

Les deux hommes se disputèrent une nouvelle fois avant qu'Iruka ne finisse par céder.

Le chuunin chercha à penser à autre chose, attendant que Kakashi se mette au travail. Ce dernier semblait prendre son temps. Posté derrière Iruka, le ninja copieur commença par caresser la peau du cou du chuunin comme s'il cherchait à trouver le bon endroit. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau d'Iruka, ce dernier eut un tressaillement nerveux. La succion dura longtemps, de longues, longues secondes pendant lesquelles Iruka chercha à ignorer la chaleur qui envahissait son corps et plus particulièrement son entrejambe. Il avait beau se dire que c'était purement physiologique, il trouvait cela gênant malgré tout…

Kakashi se dégagea finalement et fit face à Iruka, le masque de nouveau sur le visage.

« Il sera magnifique, fanfaronna-t-il, avec ça, Anko n'aura plus aucun doute. »

Iruka écoutait le jounin d'une oreille distraite encore trop ébranlé parce ce qui venait de se passer. Et puis, d'un coup, un déclic se produisit dans son esprit.

« Mais, attendez… Elle vous a servi à quoi ma chaîne ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir montrée tout de suite au lieu d'inventer cette histoire de suçon ? »

L'œil égaré de Kakashi s'arqua en un plissement hypocrite.

« Oh… Ben, comme on dit, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. »

Le poing d'Iruka lui arriva en plein dans la mâchoire. Il entendit le chuunin lui beugler des injures colorées mais il était trop sonné pour bien les comprendre. S'adossant contre un mur, il s'accroupit, touchant son masque sous lequel il sentait sa lèvre fendue. Il avait de la force, le chuunin.

Iruka, écarlate, le traitait de pervers et de gros dégueulasse. Il regardait le petit chunnin s'agiter dans tous les sens et Kakashi le voyant dans tous ses états ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa pudeur bafouée. Un rire clair lui échappa, qui venait de loin, et qui lui enleva une tension énorme. Ca le libéra.

Iruka stoppa net ses beuglements devant le rire incontrôlé du jounin. Il le regarda d'abord interloqué et puis, repensant à la situation complètement idiote dans laquelle il se retrouvait, il se mit à rire aussi.

S'écroulant auprès de Kakashi, ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant de ce relâchement si rare qui les faisait se sentir bien.

« Vous êtes un idiot, constata finalement Iruka. »

« Arrêtez, c'était marrant. »

Iruka ne répondit rien mais un petit sourire amusé ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il fallait rentrer mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de bouger.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Iruka se releva le premier et tendit sa main à Kakashi pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Debout tous les deux, leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas tout de suite.

« Bonne nuit, Kakashi-sensei. »

Le chuunin s'éloigna.

« Iruka ? »

Il se retourna.

« Un jour, ça vous dirait qu'on aille à l'Ichiraku ensemble ? »

L'autre mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« Il faut me promettre de ne plus jamais me faire de suçon. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Je vous le promets. »

Iruka opina de la tête et reprit sa route. Il entendit Kakashi reprendre la parole.

« A moins que ce soit vous qui le demandiez, bien sûr. »


	5. Cloporte

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloporte<strong>

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Il y a toujours quelqu'un que tu hais sans raison. Moi, c'est lui. »

Asuma recracha avec flegme la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Y a toujours une raison. »

Son ton catégorique agaça encore plus Kakashi.

« Mais j'en sais rien, à la fin ! Je sais pas ! Il est toujours là, tellement souriant, tellement mielleux… Ca énerverait n'importe qui ! »

« Mais y a que toi que ça énerve… »

Kakashi inspira profondément avant de sortir cette simple constatation.

« Il est trop gentil. »

Un sourire se dessina furtivement sur les lèvres d'Asuma.

« Ou alors, c'est que tu es jaloux… »

« Jaloux, moi, de ce cloporte ? Il reste toute la journée le cul posé sur sa chaise ! »

« Mais Naruto l'adore. Peut-être plus que toi. »

« Naruto est un idiot. Un idiot qui a la reconnaissance du ventre. Et l'autre, là, il est tout le temps en train de l'inviter à bouffer. Non, franchement, rien à voir avec de la jalousie. »

Assuma haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, si tu le dis, je te crois. »

« Ah la bonne heure, s'écria Kakashi, on peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ? »

Les deux jounins continuèrent leur route côte à côte. Leur silence prouvait qu'il pensait toujours à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Dis, Kakashi, demanda Asuma après un long moment, ça fait longtemps que tu es amoureux d'Iruka-sensei ? »


	6. Commando junior

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Iruka compta une nouvelle fois ses élèves dans la pénombre. C'était idiot, il le savait : ils étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe, comment aurait-il pu en perdre un ?<p>

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre tout près de l'académie, ce qui provoqua quelques glapissements chez les enfants : certains étaient tout excités par ce baptême du feu, d'autres semblaient terrorisés.

En temps normal, ils auraient déjà été évacués depuis longtemps. Seulement, Ebisu avait justement choisi cette semaine pour partir voir sa grand-mère malade dans une ville reculée du Pays du Feu et Iruka se retrouvait donc seul avec une cinquantaine d'élèves.

Des ninjas ennemis avaient envahi le village mais on ignorait encore leur nombre et leur niveau exacts. Il lui fallait mener les enfants en lieu sûr mais il avait besoin de renforts pour effectuer l'évacuation. En attendant, les bruits de combats se rapprochaient de l'académie et ses élèves semblaient de plus en plus effrayés même si certains faisaient encore les fiers-à-bras.

Enfin, plusieurs coups se succédèrent à la porte suivant un rythme connu, le code de Konoha. Iruka, soulagé, brisa le sceau de protection qui bloquait l'entrée.

« Yo, Iruka-sensei ! »

Un ninja masqué, à l'allure dégingandée, entra dans la pièce.

Iruka rougit légèrement, il était toujours mal à l'aise quand il était en présence d'Hatake Kakashi. C'était à peine s'ils se connaissaient mais le chuunin avait souvent trouvé que Kakashi avait un comportement un peu trop cool pour son statut. Et puis, quel besoin avait eu Tsunade d'envoyer un de ses meilleurs hommes ? N'importe quel ninja de base aurait suffi…

« Vous êtes le ninja copieur ! »

Konohamaru regardait Kakashi avec émerveillement. Ses camarades, intrigués, observaient le jounin d'un air neutre.

« C'est l'ancien sensei de Naruto. », précisa le jeune garçon.

La troupe poussa de grands cris d'admiration, Kakashi faisant soudain l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Naruto était souvent passé à l'académie raconter aux gosses ses aventures ; Kakashi devenant du même coup une sorte de légende vivante.

Le jounin salua avec flegme la marmaille qui l'entourait tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Iruka. Le chuunin sentit que Kakashi était moins à l'aise qu'il cherchait à le faire croire. Il avait légèrement tiqué quand Konohamaru l'avait qualifié d' « ancien » sensei. Il se murmurait que Kakashi vivait très mal la désertion de Sasuke et le départ de ses autres élèves, qu'il considérait cette situation comme un échec personnel.

« On y va ? », demanda mollement le jounin.

Iruka sortit de ses pensées et se mit à donner ses instructions.

Le troupeau de futurs genins fut emmené dans l'ordre et la discipline. Kakashi se laissa guider par Iruka sans faire d'histoire, n'ayant lui-même que peu d'expérience en matière d'évacuation. Le jounin se contenta le plus souvent de rester un peu éloigné du groupe pour vérifier qu'aucune présence ennemie ne les entourait. La vérité, c'est qu'un groupe d'apprentis genins, cela n'intéressait pas grand monde. Le risque d'être attaqué était quasi-nul. Les enfants poussaient de petits cris admiratifs à chaque fois que Kakashi faisait le moindre geste, trouvant qu'il avait l'air bien plus rapide et plus fort que le commun des mortels. Le jounin semblait indifférent à toute cette émulation. Il devint même très sérieux quand il annonça avoir perçu un bruit menaçant.

« Tu crois qu'il va se battre ? », chuchota Moegi, avec un soupçon d'excitation, à l'oreille de son voisin.

« Avec un peu de chance, répondit un Konohamaru expert, il va faire mieux que ça ! »

Et effectivement, après plusieurs secondes où Kakashi resta parfaitement immobile à chercher une menace extérieure, il souleva son bandeau frontal pour analyser les alentours.

Tous les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux. Kakashi était maintenant le seul ninja du village à posséder le sharingan ; la plupart n'avaient donc jamais vu la dite pupille. Certaines jeunes filles furent au bord de l'hystérie alors que les garçons scrutaient l'œil magique avec obstination dans l'espoir de se souvenir à tout jamais de l'apparence qu'il avait. Même Iruka, que l'adulation pour Kakashi agaçait, dut bien admettre que ce sharingan donnait au jounin une certaine prestance. Plus généralement, d'ailleurs, se dégageait un contraste saisissant entre le Kakashi relax de tout à l'heure et le Kakashi sérieux qu'il avait maintenant à ses côtés.

Le bruit s'avéra finalement être une fausse alerte et le sharingan disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le reste du chemin se fit sans autre incident, la plupart des enfants se décrivant à tour de rôle ce qu'il avait vu de la pupille légendaire du jounin.

Arrivés à la grotte qui servait de point de repli, chacun prit ses aises. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la fin de l'alerte. Kakashi s'installa dans un coin, s'adossant contre la paroi rocheuse les mains derrière la tête. La plupart des enfants se mirent à discuter dans le calme, sagement assis en tailleur. Iruka resta debout, faisant les cent pas, aux aguets. Kakashi lui lançait parfois un coup d'œil distrait. Il avait repris son air endormi habituel.

« Je m'ennuie. », lui annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Iruka, qui buvait un peu d'eau à ses côtés, eut un sourire.

« Quoi ? Pas de livre pervers à montrer à la jeunesse ? »

Le jounin le regarda, émerveillé.

« Oh, Iruka-sensei, qui aurait cru que vous aviez le sens de l'humour ? »

Le chuunin le toisa, vexé. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un cul serré.

« Vous pourriez discuter avec les enfants, ils n'attendent que ça. », reprit-il, plus sérieux.

Le jounin secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je suis pas doué avec les gosses. »

Iruka discerna un peu de gravité dans la voix du jounin : il ne pensait plus aux marmots assis dans la grotte mais bien à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas su retenir.

Le chuunin mit une main sur l'épaule du ninja copieur, elle ne fut pas repoussée. Iruka indiqua les enfants des yeux.

« Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien avec ceux-là. »

Le jounin le regarda d'un œil désabusé.

« Uniquement parce que je suis l'ancien sensei de Naruto. »

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le mot « ancien ».

Iruka s'approcha plus près de lui.

« Mais ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, c'est bien la preuve que vous savez les comprendre. »

Kakashi fit mine de ne pas saisir l'allusion si bien qu'Iruka prit un ton légèrement sarcastique.

« Sortir le sharingan ? Pour un bruit lointain que personne n'a entendu à part vous ? On sait très bien, tous les deux, qu'on ne courrait strictement aucun danger… Vous avez fait ça pour faire plaisir aux gosses. »

Kakashi fixait Iruka, l'œil joueur.

« C'est donc vrai, ce qu'on dit : les chuunin sont des ninjas, en fin de compte. »

« Faîtes le malin, Kakashi-sensei, il n'empêche que je vous ai démasqué ! »

Il fit une pause.

« Au sens figuré, bien sûr. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant. Kakashi trouvait ce chuunin surprenant. Et il était très rarement surpris.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je discute avec ces gosses ? »

« Si vous en avez envie. »

Tout en continuant à fixer Iruka, Kakashi interpella le groupe.

« Hey, les mômes ! Ça vous dirait que je vous apprenne deux ou trois techniques ? »

Il n'y eut pour toutes réponses qu'une flopée de hurlements indéterminés et hystériques.

Et le foutoir commença.

* * *

><p>« Un jour ou l'autre, vous me le paierez, Kakashi-sensei ! »<p>

L'autre, qui marchait à ses côtés, n'avait pas déplissé son œil depuis un moment. Il était fier de lui.

Ça avait été une après-midi épique.

Tout d'abord, Kakashi s'était contenté d'apprendre aux mômes deux ou trois trucs insignifiants et c'était resté globalement gérable. Ça avait commencé à se gâter quand les gamins lui avaient demandé des conseils au niveau du lancer de shuriken, ce qui s'était soldé par des démonstrations du jounin et des essais beaucoup moins réussis de ses nouveaux élèves. Et puis, l'anarchie complète débuta quand certains gamins voulurent montrer leurs capacités héréditaires à leur maître d'un jour. Un des petits Aburame n'avait pas contrôlé ses blattes correctement et bonjour la panique. Le jounin avait voulu jouer aussi et avait invoqué certains de ses chiens ninjas qui avaient fait l'unanimité auprès de la marmaille, trop contente d'avoir quelque chose à câliner. Le pompon avait été atteint par Konohamaru qui avait montré à tous son Sexy-no-jutsu hérité d'un certain blondinet. Kakashi s'empressa de copier cette nouvelle technique « pour le fun » et avait choisi « au hasard » un innocent cobaye pour la tester.

Iruka rangea son mouchoir, sa dernière hémorragie nasale étant enfin passée, et réajusta le gamin qu'il avait pris sur son dos. Comme monsieur le meilleur jounin de Konoha ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, il portait, lui, deux gamins, qui dormaient à poings fermés sur ses larges épaules. Les autres suivaient mollement derrière, complètement épuisés par leur journée.

L'attaque ennemie avait été un échec cuisant : Tsunade n'avait même pas daigné sortir de son bureau, tant elle avait considéré les assaillants comme insignifiants. Se priver de Kakashi dans une telle situation restait cependant, pour Iruka, une décision étrange.

« Dîtes, Kakashi-sensei, vous savez pourquoi Tsunade-sama vous a envoyé pour cette mission ? »

« Mon nombre de missions de rang D devait laisser à désirer. », rétorqua l'autre, moqueur.

Le chuunin protesta avec force, affirmant que son boulot était loin d'être de tout repos.

« D'accord, concéda Kakashi, avec les énergumènes que vous vous trimballez, ça vaut au moins un B. »

Iruka eut un petit sourire mais resta un peu frustré : le jounin n'avait pas vraiment cherché à répondre à la question. Kakashi sembla le comprendre car il reprit la parole au bout d'un long silence. Sa voix était beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Je crois qu'elle a pensé que j'aimerais être ici, que ça me ferait peut-être du bien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Iruka compléta sa réponse, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Parce que ça vous manque, le contact avec les enfants. »

Kakashi eut un soupir ennuyé.

« C'est bien possible. »

Le visage du chuunin se fendit d'un sourire : qui aurait cru que le grand ninja copieur, asocial de son état, avait la fibre professorale ?

En même temps, cela ne devait pas être évident de reprendre les missions solo quand on avait dirigé une équipe de genins. On devait se sentir abandonné.

« Quand on a été sensei, on le reste pour toujours. C'est quelque chose qu'on garde en soi et qui nous réchauffe quand on y pense. »

Les paroles d'Iruka avaient été prononcées avec le sourire mais le timbre de la voix était un peu mélancolique. Le jounin, à ses côtés, avait la tête baissée. Cette conversation prenait vraiment une tournure personnelle.

« Ils vous manquent à vous aussi ? »

Kakash avait posé la question tout en continuant à regarder le sol mais ils savaient tous les deux à qui il faisait allusion.

Iruka pensait souvent à Sasuke : où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Est-ce que cette immonde ordure qu'il s'était choisi comme maître le traitait convenablement ?

Quant à Naruto, accompagner Jiraya était probablement le meilleur choix à faire pour son avenir mais son départ s'était accompagné d'une sensation de vide quasi-constante dans le cœur du jeune professeur.

« Bien sûr, murmura finalement le chuunin, c'est insoutenable parfois. »

Kakashi le fixa d'un œil grave.

« Vous êtes vachement moins chiant que ce que je croyais. », annonça-t-il, finalement.

Le chuunin se sentit rougir, il avait bien conscience qu'une telle constatation de la part du jounin était un compliment.

Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment. Iruka se sentait bien mais cherchait à ne pas trop le montrer. L'autre l'aurait charrié.

« Dîtes, Iruka-sensei, reprit au bout d'un long silence le ninja copieur, pourquoi vous rougissez à chaque fois que vous me voyez ? »

L'œil de Kakashi s'arquait de nouveau.

« Quoi ?, bredouilla le chuunin. Mais pas du tout ! »

« Ah ! fit le jounin en le pointant du doigt, vous êtes en train de le refaire ! »

« C'est parce que vous m'énervez ! »

Kakashi se rapprocha du chuunin.

« Je pourrais vous faire rougir pour de bonnes raisons, moi, Iruka-sensei. », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Et Iruka, qui cherchait pourtant à s'en empêcher, ne put rien faire d'autre que de rougir encore plus.


	7. Pour un bol de nouilles

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Merci à ceux (celles ?) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait très plaisir et ça encourage à continuer d'écrire, surtout quand il s'agit d'une première publication.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour un bol de nouilles…<strong>

Iruka ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire comme un idiot quand une masse blonde lui fonça dessus. Il sentit qu'on étreignait son torse avec force. Il leva le seul bras qui lui restait de libre pour caresser la chevelure claire et remarqua qu'il devait maintenant soulever sa main plus haut. Naruto avait grandi.

Il se défit de la prise de son ancien élève pour l'observer. Sa tenue avait changé et se voulait moins criarde mais l'immense sourire et les yeux bleus étaient bien les mêmes. Iruka sentit une chaleur l'envahir : son protégé était enfin revenu au village.

Il n'avait pas pu le voir tout de suite, Naruto ayant d'abord dû rendre ses hommages à Tsunade, mais son premier dîner à Konoha, c'était à lui qu'il l'avait réservé.

« Ichiraku ? », demanda Iruka tout en sachant que sa question était purement rhétorique.

« Et comment ! », hurla le blond, avec son manque de discrétion habituel.

Teuchi fut si heureux de les voir arriver ensemble qu'il leur offrit leur premier râmen. Ayame vint les rejoindre et chacun donna de ses nouvelles avec enthousiasme. C'était un peu comme une famille de nouveau réunie.

Lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, Iruka parla beaucoup, expliquant ce qui s'était passé pendant les quatre ans d'absence de Naruto. Le blond gardait un sourire constant mais le chuunin n'était pas dupe. Naruto dissimulait quelque chose, comme s'il brûlait d'aborder un sujet mais n'osait pas y aller franchement. Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième bol de nouilles qu'il se lança.

« Dîtes, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous et Kakashi-sensei ? »

Iruka en laissa tomber sa cuillère. Naruto était _déjà_ au courant ? Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques heures qu'il était de retour.

Comment Iruka pouvait-il expliquer ce genre de choses à son ancien élève ? Comment lui raconter la dépression sévère qu'avait faite Kakashi après la désertion de Sasuke ? Comment lui dire que lui-même avait beaucoup souffert de son départ avec Jiraiya et que les deux hommes avaient senti leur solitude commune et s'étaient rapprochés… jusqu'à devenir amants.

« C'est vrai. », se contenta finalement de répondre le chuunin.

Il lança un regard de biais à son ancien élève.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules cherchant à prendre la nouvelle avec plus de désinvolture que nécessaire. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec ces choses-là.

« Je suis content que vous soyez plus tout seul. », murmura-t-il.

Il se gratta la tête avant de continuer.

« Et puis, c'est bien pour Kakashi-sensei… Il est incapable de s'occuper de lui. »

Iruka eut un petit rire devant la perspicacité de son élève.

« A qui le dis-tu… », souffla-t-il.

Le chuunin crut la parenthèse refermée mais vit que l'adolescent continuait de le scruter avec obstination.

Iruka prit peur : Naruto ne voulait tout de même pas de détails, si ?

Le blond s'approcha dangereusement de son ancien sensei, ses grands yeux bouchant son champ de vision.

« Dites, Iruka-sensei, j'peux vous poser une question ? »

Iruka déglutit. Il avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir son élève et franchement, il y avait, à Konoha, des instructeurs beaucoup plus calés en la matière que lui. Putain, Jiraiya avait eu quatre ans pour lui parler des petites abeilles et du pollen. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était encore à lui de se charger des corvées ?

Il soupira, résigné, ce que Naruto considéra à juste titre comme un assentiment.

« Il ressemble à quoi, Kakashi-sensei ? »

Une lueur d'excitation était perceptible dans le regard de son élève alors qu'un sourire lumineux et gigantesque avait fait son apparition.

Iruka ressentit un maigre soulagement. Encore cette question. Tout le monde la lui avait posée au moins une fois, celle-là. Certains y allaient franco, la beuglant en lui tapant dans le dos ; d'autres lui payaient trois verres avant de se lancer… On en revenait toujours au même point, à la même interrogation sur le visage de Kakashi.

Le cœur du chuunin se serra. Il n'était jamais parvenu à dire la vérité à ce sujet. Cela n'avait déjà pas été facile d'assumer une relation avec un autre homme… Pour certains, homosexualité était synonyme de dépravation mais alors, s'ils avaient su…

Su qu'Iruka partageait la vie d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu…

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde trouverait ça tordu. Et les questions indiscrètes ne tarderaient pas à venir. Il devrait leur dire qu'il mettait un bandeau sur ses yeux quand Kakashi lui faisait l'amour. Il faudrait expliquer qu'ils ne prenaient pas leur repas ensemble, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans la salle de bains quand le jounin y était, qu'il n'avait jamais vu les lèvres de son amant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. D'ailleurs, ils s'embrassaient fort peu. Bien sûr que c'était bizarre et on le mépriserait d'accepter de subir tout ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était proche de Kakashi, qu'il comptait pour lui, que ce jounin solitaire l'avait accepté dans sa vie. Il lui disait des choses parfois, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne. Son masque, c'était son histoire, son passé. Était-ce être masochiste que de respecter cela ?

« Il a de grandes dents ! »

Naruto gesticulait sur son siège, ne pouvant plus attendre.

Kakashi n'avait pas de grandes dents, Iruka avait déjà pu toucher ce visage et le sentir contre le sien : les joues étaient douces, sans cicatrice, les lèvres fines et les dents parfaitement normales. Kakashi devait être beau, du moins, c'est ce qu'Iruka se plaisait à croire.

Il regarda son élève qui restait accroché à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse claire et nette. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« Tu as deviné. », lâcha Iruka comme si on lui arrachait un secret.

Naruto s'immobilisa une seconde, le temps que la réponse monte au cerveau et puis, il exulta.

« Je le savais ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Il ferma le poing, prenant une attitude guerrière. Il venait de gagner un combat.

« Quand l'autre enfoiré reviendra, il me devra des râmens ! »

Iruka dévisagea son élève, cherchant à suivre ses propos décousus.

« L'autre enfoiré ? Sasuke ? »

Naruto acquiesça et se mit à railler son coéquipier absent comme si ce dernier pouvait l'entendre.

Iruka fixa le bond, incrédule, avant de comprendre finalement.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait des paris sur le visage de Kakashi ? »

Le chuunin sentit sa veine gonfler sur sa tempe.

Naruto prit son air le plus innocent : il ressemblait à Kakashi quand il avait fait une connerie. Cela joua en sa faveur.

lruka soupira, il était trop content de revoir Naruto pour se mettre réellement en colère. Il reprit avec résignation.

« Et Sasuke avait parié sur quoi ? »

« Il était persuadé que Kakashi avait des énormes lèvres… Peuh ! Quel idiot ! Il a pas de grosses lèvres, hein, Iruka-sensei ? »

« Euh… Nan. »

Il aurait au moins dit la vérité sur quelque chose aujourd'hui.

« Et Sakura ? Elle n'a pas parié, elle ? »

Naruto cessa de gesticuler un instant pour regarder son ancien professeur.

« Sakura ? Beuh, elle, elle pensait que Kakashi-sensei avait un visage normal et qu'il portait un masque pour tout autre chose… Une affaire personnelle ou un truc dans le genre. C'était complètement idiot comme idée. »

En disant cela, Naruto arborait une moue méprisante et réprobatrice. Il se croyait l'être le plus intelligent du monde à cet instant.

« Complètement idiot… », répéta Iruka avec un sourire.

« N'est-ce pas ? », continua Naruto en se réintéressant à ses nouilles et en lorgnant sans discrétion sur celles de son professeur.

Iruka ne fit pas un geste pour empêcher le blond de lui finir son râmen. Posant un coude sur le comptoir, il reposa son crâne dans une de ses mains. Il admira son ancien élève qui mangeait comme un goret : il avait de la sauce plein le visage.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à inviter Sakura un de ces jours. C'était définitivement elle la plus futée des membres de l'équipe 7.


	8. L'appel de la forêt

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Merci à ceux (celles ?) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait très plaisir et ça encourage à continuer d'écrire, surtout quand il s'agit d'une première publication.

**Note (bis) :** Merci à Jack London pour m'avoir donné le titre de ce chapitre. Sans lui, je serais toujours en train de chercher !

* * *

><p><strong>L'appel de la forêt<strong>

Il peinait de plus en plus à trouver sa respiration mais il se refusait à s'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Pour une fois qu'on lui confiait une mission avec un semblant d'importance, il était hors de question qu'il échoue. Et puis, il avait des raisons personnelles qui le poussaient à réussir.

Son cœur se serra quand il repensa aux derniers événements. Une créature gigantesque était apparue aux alentours du village. Qui l'avait invoquée ? Personne ne le savait mais cela avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à tout le monde et à Iruka, en particulier. La bête avait eu le temps de faire du grabuge à l'intérieur du village avant d'être attirée dans la forêt. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient été dispersés pour aider les civils ou les soigner pendant qu'une équipe de ninjas d'élite était envoyée pour affronter la créature. Naruto en faisait partie et, évidemment, Sasuke avait dû l'accompagner. Depuis qu'il était revenu au village, Tsunade lui faisait chèrement payer sa désertion : toutes les missions les plus merdiques étaient pour lui. Il les acceptait sans broncher et faisait la plupart du temps équipe avec Naruto qui était un des seuls ninjas du village à encore accepter de lui parler. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, c'était Kakashi qui avait été choisi pour diriger l'équipe, il était donc à parier que le ninja copieur s'était retrouvé en première ligne.

On avait assisté depuis le village à de violentes explosions. La créature avait fini par disparaitre mais l'équipe n'était pas revenue. Le village était débordé et aucun médecin n'était disponible pour se rendre sur place. Faute de mieux, on avait chargé Iruka d'apporter les premiers secours, ce dernier ayant quelques bases dans les jutsus de soins.

Cela faisait donc plus d'une demi-heure qu'il courrait comme un dératé, une trousse médicale serrée contre sa poitrine et la peur au ventre. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Naruto ? Le chuunin secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que son ancien élève n'était pas son seul sujet d'inquiétude. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux.

Il ne savait pas bien comment cela était arrivé : il connaissait à peine Hatake Kakashi. Peut-être que c'était le récit de ses exploits par Naruto qui avait été le déclencheur. Il s'était mis à remarquer la présence du ninja copieur, à accorder plus d'importance à ses propos, à chercher à mieux le connaître. Petit à petit naquit une gigantesque admiration pour cet homme et pour son histoire. Et puis, c'était un ninja brillant, un génie. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche en temps de crise, c'était pour dire quelque chose de pertinent qui faisait toujours avancer les choses. Il y avait ses cheveux aussi, il aimait leur couleur et leur forme étrange. Et le masque, même le masque, il l'aimait.

Bref, il était amoureux, quoi.

Évidemment, le principal intéressé n'en savait rien. C'était à peine s'il devait s'apercevoir de son existence, d'ailleurs. Iruka n'oserait jamais lui avouer quoi que ce soit et même s'il y parvenait, l'autre lui rirait au nez. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face du ninja copieur, il était incapable de prononcer une phrase construite : il se contentait de balbutier comme un nigaud jusqu'à ce que le jounin reprenne les rennes de la conversation, si l'on pouvait encore parler de conversation. Kakashi maniait l'humour et le sarcasme à merveille et réussissait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère. Il était tellement cool.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à se comparer à lui, ils ne jouaient définitivement pas dans la même cour, c'était évident.

Ses jambes ralentirent alors qu'il vit que le coin de la forêt dans lequel il pénétrait était dévasté : on s'était battus ici. Au détour d'un arbre, il aperçut plusieurs ninjas de Konoha parmi lesquels il discerna une affreuse tenue à moitié orange. Sans plus réfléchir, il fonça sur son ancien élève.

« Tu vas bien ? », lança-t-il à Naruto en ignorant superbement Sasuke qui était à ses côtés.

Le blond ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point au loin qu'il refusait de quitter. A première vue, Naruto n'était pas blessé et Sasuke avait l'air d'aller bien aussi. Les autres ninjas de l'équipe semblaient également indemnes. Tout aurait été pour le mieux s'il n'avait pas manqué un combattant à l'appel.

Sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer, Iruka s'empara de Naruto dans le but évident de le secouer un peu.

« Naruto, où est Kakashi-sensei ? »

Sans le regarder, Naruto pointa du doigt l'endroit qu'il ne cessait pas de fixer. Iruka se retourna. Il n'y avait qu'un arbre énorme mais en y regardant de plus près, le chuunin aperçut quelque chose au sol : une main qui portait une mitaine.

« Il s'est pratiquement battu tout seul… », articula Sasuke qui regardait dans la même direction que Naruto.

A ce stade, Iruka n'était plus capable de penser convenablement. Il se contenta donc de se cramponner à sa trousse de premiers secours et de foncer sur cette main. Peut-être qu'il comprenait mal la situation. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Kakashi.

A mesure qu'il avançait vers sa cible, le corps inconnu se dévoilait : d'abord un bras qui arborait clairement l'uniforme de Konoha, puis une épaule, enfin émergèrent une chevelure grise et des yeux dépareillés. L'angoisse taraudait Iruka alors qu'il ne quittait pas le visage de Kakashi du regard. Le jounin restait parfaitement immobile, en position assise, le dos appuyé contre l'énorme tronc, les yeux grands ouverts. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il donne un signe de vie quelconque.

Enfin, alors qu'Iruka n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête du jounin se tourna légèrement vers lui et les yeux de Kakashi se plantèrent dans les siens. Incroyablement soulagé de voir qu'il était toujours en vie, le chuunin se positionna face au ninja copieur pour lui apporter les premiers soins.

« Kakashi-san, vous êtes blessé ? Où avez-vous mal ? »

Le jounin ne répondit pas, le fixant intensément. Iruka arborait un sourire rassurant. Il posa sa trousse à pharmacie au côté de son patient et c'est seulement quand il reposa les yeux sur le jounin qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait chez Kakashi.

Il ne portait pas son masque.

Iruka ne l'entraperçut qu'une seconde. Dès qu'il comprit la situation, il se mit à fixer le sol tout en mettant une main sur ses yeux.

Voilà pourquoi tous les ninjas de l'équipe semblaient être à côté de leurs pompes : un des grands mystères de Konoha leur avait été dévoilé.

« Je vous demande pardon, Kakashi-san, j'étais si inquiet pour vous, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je vous ai à peine vu, vous savez. Je serais bien incapable de vous reconnaître dans la rue. Enfin, si, bien sûr, je vous reconnaitrais mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… »

Kakashi cessa d'écouter le chuunin s'excuser, il était trop fatigué pour entendre ces bavardages. Il nota cependant l'attitude très respectueuse d'Iruka. Quand son masque était tombé en lambeaux en plein milieu du combat, les autres ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le dévisager.

Le jounin avait déjà remarqué l'attitude étrange du professeur à son égard. Aux réunions, il sentait son regard sur lui mais quand il se retournait, ce dernier déviait brutalement les yeux. Le reste du temps, Iruka l'évitait. Quand il emmenait son ancienne équipe à l'Ichiraku et qu'il y croisait le chuunin, Iruka s'intéressait à ses élèves mais c'est à peine s'il lui adressait la parole. Enfin, lorsqu'il rentrait d'une mission solo et que c'était le chuunin qui réceptionnait son rapport, ce dernier bégayait beaucoup et se montrait bien moins expansif avec lui qu'avec les autres ninjas.

La conclusion à tout ceci était claire : le petit chuunin avait le béguin pour lui. Kakashi n'était pas spécialement étonné, cela lui arrivait relativement souvent. La plupart du temps, il saisissait ce genre d'occasions pour avoir une liaison facile, sans prise de tête. Avec Iruka, il s'était retenu cependant car il jugeait le chuunin trop proche de Naruto et cela aurait pu entraîner des complications embêtantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, Kakashi avait bien envie d'un peu de tendresse. Le petit chuunin avait le rouge aux joues et la respiration haletante. Cela lui plut. Il le trouva mignon.

« J'ai un mouchoir dans ma poche, si vous voulez. Cela pourrait vous servir à cacher votre visage. », proposa docilement le dit chuunin.

Kakashi observa la position d'Iruka. Il était à genoux, les fesses reposant sur ses talons. S'il voulait récupérer le mouchoir dans son pantalon, il devrait se redresser et se rapprocher de lui par la même occasion.

« Je veux bien. », répondit Kakashi d'une voix neutre.

Iruka, trop content d'être utile au jounin, changea de position pour plonger sa main dans sa poche. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne put strictement rien faire quand deux mains attrapèrent son crâne et le tirèrent en avant. Il sentit ses lèvres toucher celles du ninja copieur dans un baiser un peu brutal. Il fut trop abasourdi pour avoir la moindre réaction.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il sut qu'il devait être rouge tomate tant il était gêné et surpris à la fois.

« Regarde-moi. »

La voix de Kakashi était douce et ferme à la fois mais Iruka n'osait pas lui obéir.

Une main se posa sur sa joue avant de se positionner sous son menton pour relever son visage.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Les jambes d'Iruka devenaient cotonneuses. Il se passait quoi, là ? Depuis quand Kakashi s'intéressait-il à lui ?

Timidement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé le visage de Kakashi la première fois, il avait juste vu qu'il était à découvert.

Le jounin se savait beau même s'il n'accordait pas grande importance à son physique. Les rares fois où certains de ses amants avait vu son visage, ils avaient toujours été soufflés par ses traits gracieux et harmonieux, par son nez discret et ses lèvres fines.

Il était donc confiant et savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en laissant le chuunin le reluquer. Iruka avait les yeux écarquillés, passant en revue chaque centimètre de son visage, et l'étonnement laissa rapidement place à une émotion tout autre. Kakashi eut du mal à camoufler sa surprise. Iruka semblait… déçu.

« Je ne te plais pas ? »

La question parut surprendre le chuunin, qui baissa la tête, regardant ailleurs.

« C'est juste que… J'espérais… J'espérais que vous seriez moins beau. Je ne sais pas, que vous seriez normal ou même un peu laid… »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils : c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel reproche.

« Je veux dire, reprit le chuunin, que là, vous êtes définitivement beaucoup trop beau pour moi… »

Il avait un sourire triste. Ce chuunin n'avait apparemment aucune estime de lui-même. C'était un idiot, à l'état pur, mais, le jounin devait bien l'admettre, un idiot attendrissant.

Sans trop y réfléchir, Kakashi ramena Iruka vers lui pour échanger un autre baiser. Le professeur, moins surpris, se laissa complètement faire, entrouvrant même ses lèvres pour faciliter la tâche du jounin.

Ils se séparèrent finalement mais Kakashi le garda tout près de lui à quelques centimètres de son visage. Iruka ne comprenait pas : pourquoi le légendaire ninja copieur s'obstinait-il à vouloir l'embrasser, lui, l'archétype du mec banal ?

D'un coup, il ferma les yeux de dépit. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête…

Reprenant une attitude plus professionnelle, il se mit à inspecter le corps de Kakashi sous le sourire un peu condescendant de ce dernier.

« Vous n'avez aucune blessure sérieuse ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Kakashi se contenta de faire non de la tête.

« Vous êtes juste épuisé parce que vous n'avez plus une once chakra… »

Cette fois-ci, le jounin opina doucement du chef dans l'autre sens.

« Et donc, termina Iruka, vous êtes en train de délirer… »

Là, le jounin s'immobilisa.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Si, si, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal et je suis honteusement en train de profiter de vous… »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce type s'auto-flagelle ainsi ?

Les yeux de Kakashi s'arquèrent alors qu'il plaquait une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Iruka contre les siennes. Le baiser dura plus longtemps cette fois et le jounin ne lâcha rien jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka craque et participe activement à l'étreinte, s'accaparant la bouche de son partenaire tout en s'accrochant à sa nuque.

Il était tout haletant quand il se décolla de Kakashi, le regard un peu voilé par l'excitation montante.

« J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous, Iruka-sensei, chuchota le ninja copieur à son oreille, c'est moi qui suis en train de profiter de toi… »

Tenant toujours la tête d'Iruka entre ses mains, il frotta son nez contre une de ses joues avant de tenter de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le chuunin se recula d'un geste vif.

« Non, non, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Vous n'êtes plus maître de vous… »

Kakashi fit cesser cet irritant discours en s'accaparant la bouche de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier chercha à résister mais n'y parvint pas, s'agrippant encore plus fortement au cou du jounin, et participant cette fois au baiser avec passion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire complice.

« D'accord, concéda Kakashi, on a qu'à dire qu'on est deux infâmes profiteurs… »

Iruka opina frénétiquement de la tête avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Et ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre un long, long moment.

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, putain ? »<p>

Naruto n'en pouvait plus de patienter, ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'Iruka était au chevet de Kakashi. Le blond aurait pu s'approcher mais il hésitait : voir Kakashi sans son masque, c'était un peu comme mater son père à poil. C'était tabou, quoi.

Il trépigna sur place encore quelques instants puis, n'y tenant plus, il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à apercevoir ces deux anciens professeurs. Il s'arrêta net, cherchant à analyser ce qu'il était en train de voir, mais dut finalement admettre que c'était bien ce qu'il croyait.

« Putain ! J'y crois pas ! Sasuke, viens voir ça ! »

Le dit Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un cil et il fallut bien trois interpellations et quelques insultes pour qu'il se décide enfin à approcher. Son visage parfaitement neutre se figea quand il partagea la même vision que son coéquipier. Naruto eut un regard satisfait : Sasuke avait beau être un Uchiha, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur le cul, comme tout le monde.

Le blond se réintéressa aux soins très spéciaux que prodiguait Iruka à Kakashi.

« J'y crois pas, répéta-t-il tout en se tournant de nouveau vers Sasuke. Tu te rends compte ? C'est quand même notre ancien sensei qui roule une pelle… à notre autre ancien sensei. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il lança un regard de biais à Naruto puis se focalisa de nouveau sur ses anciens professeurs. C'était donc si facile ? Il voyait au visage rouge d'Iruka et à ses yeux brillants que cette situation était toute nouvelle pour lui. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes à Kakashi pour le séduire alors que lui-même n'arrivait à rien depuis des mois. Lorsqu'il était revenu au village, il avait vainement tenté de parler à Naruto des dizaines de fois. Son… affection pour lui avait été difficile à admettre mais il avait fini par comprendre que l'irritant hyperactif qui lui servait de partenaire représentait énormément pour lui. Le sentiment de solitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant ses années d'errance ne s'était calmé que quand il avait de nouveau fait équipe avec le blond. Sauf que Naruto refusait de comprendre la véritable nature de leur relation. Pour lui, ils étaient frères d'armes et partageaient une amitié virile ridicule. Cet idiot l'encourageait même à se trouver une petite amie pour pouvoir reconstruire le clan Uchiha. C'était pas croyable d'être aussi aveugle.

Il fixa de nouveau Kakashi qui caressait tendrement le visage d'Iruka. Apparemment, son ancien sensei avait encore des choses à lui apprendre. Il faudrait qu'il passe chez lui prochainement pour lui arracher ses derniers secrets.

L'Uchiha devait bien l'admettre : il n'avait aucune expérience pour ce genre de techniques.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ce chapitre devrait normalement avoir une suite mais bon, faut voir ce que j'arrive à sortir de mon cerveau complètement mou...<p> 


	9. Retour au bercail

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Merci à ceux (celles ?) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait très plaisir et ça encourage à continuer d'écrire, surtout quand il s'agit d'une première publication.

**Note** **(bis)** : Suite du chapitre précédent,_"_L'Appel de la forêt_"_, même s'il n'en reprend que peu d'éléments.

* * *

><p><strong>Retour au bercail<strong>

Sasuke hésitait.

Devant cette porte, il se sentait idiot. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il essaya négligemment de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il n'était même pas sept heures du matin et que Naruto - au mieux - ne serait pas levé avant deux bonnes heures mais il savait bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Tout comme il essayait de ne pas se sentir impressionné. Mais il l'était, un peu, tout de même.

Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en toquant à la porte.

Il espéra lâchement que personne ne soit là. Après tout, Kakashi était un jounin de talent, il devait être très occupé. Et puis, il était encore très tôt, si le ninja copieur était au lit, il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir ouvrir.

En son for intérieur, Sasuke _savait_ que Kakashi était chez lui et levé. Il était en repos forcé après une mission difficile et l'Uchiha l'avait suffisamment fréquenté pour savoir qu'il dormait peu.

Comme souvent, Sasuke avait raison. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un certain malaise quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Kakashi était là et le regardait d'un air neutre, comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'un de ses anciens élèves se pointe au petit jour devant son appartement.

Le jounin masqué ne portait pas son bandeau et fixa donc Sasuke de ses deux yeux dépareillés. Ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient laissés complétement libres se dressaient hirsutes et en bataille : il ne devait pas être levé depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit plus largement, Sasuke put noter que Kakashi ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon ample qui devait lui servir de tenue de nuit.

Le jounin sembla jauger Sasuke un instant puis se contenta de s'effacer en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement avec retenue, retirant ses chaussures, alors que son ancien professeur s'affalait nonchalamment sur un vieux canapé informe.

« Assieds-toi. »

Sasuke avisa un autre canapé qui faisait face au premier. Il s'y installa du bout des fesses, gardant une position beaucoup trop raide.

Les deux se jaugèrent en silence. L'appartement du jounin était plutôt petit : un salon et une cuisine ouverte. Deux autres pièces étaient fermées par des portes : la chambre et la salle de bain. Nul doute qu'avec son salaire de jounin, Kakashi aurait pu se payer beaucoup plus grand mais il avait une réputation de radin patenté.

Le silence, devenant pesant, fut troublé par des bruits légers qui provenaient de la chambre. Sasuke sentit sa gêne augmenter quand il comprit que Kakashi n'avait pas passé la nuit seul.

« Je suis en train de faire chauffer de l'eau, annonça le jounin sans le moindre signe de trouble, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Sasuke se racla la gorge, se disant de plus en plus qu'il était en train de faire une énorme connerie.

« Un thé. »

Les bruits provenant de la chambre se firent plus précis : un matelas qui grinçait, des froissements de tissus, de légers bruits de pas. Sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit et Iruka sortit de la chambre, son éternel air pincé sur le visage. Il toisa Sasuke du regard avant de poser une main sur l'épaule nue de Kakashi.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me laisser dormir. »

La voix du chuunin était sévère mais Kakashi répondit avec une certaine douceur.

« Il n'est même pas sept heures… et tu avais besoin de repos. »

Le sous-entendu salace n'échappa à personne, ce qui sembla amuser le jounin dont les yeux s'étaient arqués.

Iruka se redressa, arrangeant les vêtements qu'il venait d'enfiler. Sasuke, en face de lui, put le détailler à son aise. Le professeur était différent. Son uniforme de chuunin était légèrement froissé et il ne portait ni veste, ni pull, ce qui lui donnait une apparence un peu plus décontractée. Mais c'était son visage, surtout, qui était changé. Ses cheveux, habituellement serrés en arrière en une petite couette, étaient aujourd'hui retenus plus mollement. Beaucoup s'étaient échappés et reposaient sur le front du chuunin. Sasuke remarqua également les traits tirés du jeune homme et les yeux encore légèrement ensommeillés : les traces d'une nuit mouvementée.

Semblant se rendre compte de son côté négligé, le chuunin ne tarda pas à se recoiffer pour retrouver son look de professeur coincé.

« Faut que je rentre prendre une douche. », râla-t-il.

« J'ai une salle de bains, tu sais. »

« Je dois me changer aussi. »

Kakashi le toisa, d'un air amusé.

« C'est mon odeur sur toi qui te perturbe ? »

Le professeur roula des yeux, exaspéré. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« L'eau doit être chaude, si tu veux boire quelque chose. », continua le jounin, comme si de rien n'était.

Iruka pénétra dans la cuisine ouverte. Sasuke nota qu'il n'eut aucune hésitation au moment d'ouvrir les placards pour se sortir une tasse. C'était un habitué des lieux. Il paraissait maintenant évident au jeune homme que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis que Naruto et lui les avaient vu s'embrasser dans la forêt, plusieurs mois auparavant.

« Le petit veut un thé. », lança Kakashi à son compagnon tout en fixant Sasuke du regard.

Iruka sortit mécaniquement une seconde tasse mais alors qu'il la remplissait d'eau bouillante, il ne put se contenir :

« Et on peut savoir ce qu'il fait là ? »

Le ton agressif ne surprit pas le moins du monde Sasuke : Iruka ne l'aimait pas. Ou plutôt, Iruka ne l'aimait plus.

Comme la large majorité des gens, il ne lui avait pas pardonné sa désertion. Enfin, il aurait pardonné au gosse de treize ans un peu paumé mais pas à l'adulte qu'il était en train de devenir. Sasuke avait trop tardé pour rentrer au bercail et ses agissements avaient nui à Konoha. On avait jugé Tsunade trop molle à régler le problème et qu'elle ait accepté de le reprendre n'avait rien arrangé. Dans d'autres pays, on l'aurait fait disparaître sans poser de questions. Sasuke savait parfaitement que Tsunade ne le tolérait que parce qu'il pouvait être utile et aussi parce qu'elle avait un faible pour Naruto.

Naruto, le seul être au monde à ne lui témoigner aucune rancune. Avec lui, il avait l'impression de n'être jamais parti.

Kakashi le fixait toujours et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression. Camouflé derrière son masque, le ninja copieur semblait parfaitement impassible. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui, d'ailleurs. Kakashi avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec ses élèves mais Sasuke sentait bien que depuis son retour, il ne lui témoignait plus que de l'indifférence. Le jounin n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très affectueux mais quelque chose s'était brisé quand il avait rejoint Orochimaru. Sasuke l'avait déçu, il le sentait.

« Il est là pour Naruto. »

La voix trainante du ninja copieur tinta à son oreille. La perspicacité de son ancien professeur l'avait toujours prodigieusement agacé.

Depuis quand savait-il pour Naruto ? Lui-même avait mis un temps fou pour s'en apercevoir.

Il dut avoir l'air légèrement surpris car Iruka eut un sourire narquois.

« Mon pauvre Sasuke, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Venant d'un type qui rougissait dix fois par jour, il trouvait la remarque un peu fort de café.

Le chuunin haussa les épaules tout en déposant un peu rudement le thé de Sasuke sur la table basse, en face de lui. Il attrapa le pull et la veste qui complétaient habituellement son uniforme et se brûla les lèvres pour terminer sa propre tasse de thé plus vite.

« Bien, j'y vais. Hors de question que je participe à ça. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Kakashi n'esquissa pas un geste pour le retenir. Il avait déjà compris qu'Iruka allait rebrousser chemin.

Et effectivement, alors que sa main saisissait la poignée, le chuunin se ravisa. Il soupira un grand coup avant d'aller se planter devant Sasuke.

« Ce que tu as fait le mois dernier était idiot. »

Le jeune homme fixa son ancien professeur, incrédule. Il avait du mal à suivre ce qui se passait.

« Mission de rang A : tu t'es interposé pour recevoir une technique à sa place et tu as passé une semaine à l'hôpital. C'était idiot. Il serait temps d'admettre qu'il est maintenant plus fort que toi. Pas parce qu'il maîtrise plus de techniques ou qu'il a plus d'obstination. Simplement parce qu'il a un démon renard à l'intérieur de lui qui a tout intérêt à ce qu'il reste en vie. »

Le chuunin sembla hésiter avant de continuer.

« La seule chose qui puisse vraiment l'atteindre, maintenant, c'est de te perdre, toi. Parce que tu auras bêtement essayé de le protéger. Manquerait plus que tu disparaisses de nouveau, comme s'il n'en avait pas suffisamment bavé la dernière fois… »

Sasuke sentit qu'Iruka s'était retenu pour ne pas ajouter « comme nous tous ». Étrangement, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Le jeune professeur inspira profondément avant de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi. Ce dernier, toujours affalé dans son canapé, observait la scène d'un air peu concerné. Pas d'aide à attendre de ce côté. C'était encore à lui de gérer ça tout seul. Merci bien.

« Naruto n'est pas encore prêt. », lâcha-t-il finalement à l'attention de son ancien élève.

Sasuke acquiesça légèrement de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait ce que le chuunin cherchait à lui dire.

« Il n'a jamais été très précoce à ce niveau-là mais je crois qu'il commence à se poser certaines questions… Surtout depuis qu'il nous a vus, Kakashi et moi. Il finira par comprendre tout seul, alors surtout, ne va pas le brusquer. C'est clair ?»

Sasuke hocha fermement de la tête. Le fait de ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas le soulageait considérablement. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, finalement, même s'il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt que la clé de son problème n'était pas Kakashi mais Iruka. C'était lui qui connaissait le mieux Naruto et ils avaient des réactions assez proches dans certaines situations. Il pensa négligemment que ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait donné un conseil sans attendre quelque chose de lui, en retour. La dernière fois, c'était Kakashi et il n'avait pas écouté. Ces paroles d'Iruka lui rappelaient le bien-être qu'on pouvait ressentir à être simplement l'élève de quelqu'un.

« Et si tu lui fais le moindre mal, continua le chuunin, si tu t'avises de te barrer de nouveau, je te botte le cul. »

« Je t'aiderais. »

Sasuke fixa Kakashi : ses yeux étaient arqués mais son air n'avait rien d'amical. Il avait parfois un petit côté psychopathe qui était franchement inquiétant.

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

« C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles, toi ? »

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

« Pour ce qu'il m'écoute, de toute façon… »

Sasuke resta parfaitement impassible à cette remarque mais il sentit une certaine culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait bien compris qu'Iruka et Kakashi prenaient plus à cœur sa désertion que les autres car ils s'en sentaient indirectement responsables mais, en toute objectivité, l'Uchiha savait bien qu'aucun être au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance. Même Naruto n'y était pas parvenu. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant envers ses anciens professeurs, qu'il n'éprouvait pas de l'estime pour eux. Surtout à cet instant.

« Fais attention à toi, Sasuke. »

Les paroles d'Iruka n'avaient rien d'amical et tenaient plutôt de la menace : s'il crevait, c'était Naruto qui en souffrirait. Sasuke se plut cependant à croire qu'Iruka s'inquiétait peut-être encore un petit peu pour lui mais qu'il était trop têtu pour l'admettre.

Le professeur prit la direction de la porte et Sasuke sut que son départ était définitif quand il se tourna vers un canapé vide. Le ninja copieur, qui avait la manie d'être mou et terriblement rapide à la fois, se trouvait maintenant derrière lui, auprès d'Iruka, et barrait le passage à ce dernier. Sasuke n'eut pas le toupet de se retourner mais il entendait parfaitement les paroles chuchotées par l'un et par l'autre.

« Tu passes ce soir ? », interrogeait doucement le ninja copieur.

L'autre prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je dois travailler, j'ai pas mal de copies en retard. »

« Amène-les. »

« Tu sais bien que tu ne me laisses jamais travailler… »

« Je serai sage. »

« Non, tu ne le seras pas. »

Sasuke entendit un soupir s'échapper de la bouche de Kakashi.

« Alors, viens après. »

« Il sera tard et je serai fatigué. »

« Viens quand tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Tu peux venir, juste pour dormir. Je laisserai la porte ouverte. »

Le chuunin sembla hésiter, restant silencieux.

« Peut-être. », lâcha-t-il, finalement.

Mais Sasuke sentait bien, depuis son canapé, que ce « peut-être » avait la valeur d'un « oui ».

La porte commença à s'ouvrir mais fut arrêtée dans son élan. Sasuke devina de légers mouvements derrière lui. Il ne sut si c'était une étreinte ou un baiser furtif mais les deux corps de ses professeurs étaient en contact.

La porte se referma finalement mais Kakashi ne réapparut pas dans son champ de vision. Il devait être resté appuyé contre la porte.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux, Kakashi-sensei. »

Sasuke saisit sa tasse de thé et la huma pour savoir si le breuvage était à la bonne température.

« Je te trouve mal placé pour faire ce type de réflexion. »

Imperceptiblement, les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il prenait sa première gorgée de thé.

« C'est d'un chiant quand ils sont occupés, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais pensa à Naruto qui devait dormir comme un bienheureux. Le blond avait promis qu'ils s'entraineraient mais, plus tard, en fin de matinée.

Il sentit que Kakashi fixait sa nuque.

« Tu restes un peu ? »

L'Uchiha chercha à ne rien ressentir, à ignorer cette légère chaleur dans son estomac. Ça devait être le thé, de toute manière.

Il reposa doucement sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Je reste un peu. »


	10. Fleur bleue

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Merci pour les derniers commentaires en date, n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouveaux !

* * *

><p><strong>Fleur bleue<strong>

Hokage était un boulot de merde.

Tsunade devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle le savait déjà au moment où elle avait accepté le poste. Sauf qu'en plus d'être Hokage, elle était également le meilleur médecin du Pays du Feu et ces deux casquettes avaient tendance à se télescoper.

Elle devait jongler entre les confits politiques et les cas médicaux et ça n'avait franchement rien de marrant.

Saluant sans véritablement le voir l'infirmier qui venait à sa rencontre, elle lui demanda muettement des nouvelles.

« Toujours pareil, répondit l'autre, il est impossible. »

Elle soupira, blasée, en se demandant si Hatake Kakashi était pour elle une catastrophe ou une bénédiction. Le jounin était indéniablement talentueux et brillant mais il avait également un caractère épouvantable et une endurance de grand-mère. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi doué avec aussi peu de chakra, évidemment que ça menait à l'hosto…

Kakashi n'avait jamais été un très bon patient. Déjà petit, il grognait, se rebiffant contre les soins. Depuis son retour au village, Tsunade s'occupait de lui, personnellement. Il lui rappelait Sakumo et s'occuper du fils lui permettait de se racheter une conduite auprès du père, un homme qu'elle avait côtoyé autrefois mais qu'elle n'avait pas su aider.

Kakashi était une fois de plus rentré au bercail à moitié-mort et c'est Tsunade, elle-même, qui lui prodiguait les soins quotidiens. Mais depuis son retour, il était réellement irascible, bien pire que d'habitude.

Et les soucis du médecin n'étaient rien par rapport à ceux du Hokage. Une équipe n'était pas rentrée de mission, presque une semaine de retard. Ça sentait mauvais et les ninjas envoyés à leur recherche ne trouvaient rien.

Elle chercha à se ressaisir : son devoir de médecin devait passer devant celui de Hokage, du moins, pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Elle inspira profondément au moment de pénétrer dans la chambre de Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Le plafond. Depuis quatre jours, c'était la seule chose que Kakashi était autorisé à regarder. Un foutu plafond même pas tout à fait blanc, même pas tout à fait gris, lézardé et terne comme cette chambre d'hôpital. Il fixa le réveil sur sa table de nuit avant de se recaler sur le matelas. Tsunade n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle était sa seule source d'intérêt de la journée. Sa seule source d'espoir, aussi.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit et il fixa de son œil valide la face de Tsunade, il l'analysa de longues secondes et il vit ce trouble toujours présent, cette inquiétude. Le cœur du jounin, regonflé un instant, se creva.

Iruka n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il repensa à leur dernière conversation deux semaines auparavant. L'autre lui avait annoncé tout fier qu'on lui confiait une mission de rang C, qu'il partait quelques jours après lui. Kakashi s'était moqué, lui avait demandé s'il sortirait de l'enceinte du village, cette fois. Ce qu'il se sentait con, maintenant. Il était tout le temps condescendant avec Iruka, il s'en rendait bien compte. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas montré si méprisant, l'autre n'aurait pas accepté cette stupide mission.

Quand il était rentré lui-même bien amoché, il s'en était voulu car il savait qu'Iruka allait encore se faire du mauvais sang. Le chuunin, grâce à son poste au bureau de répartition des missions, était toujours au courant du moindre de ses faits et gestes et trouvait immanquablement un moyen pour venir le voir.

C'était loin d'être évident : personne ne devait savoir pour eux deux. Ce genre de relation n'était pas toujours très bien accepté. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient dit que de vivre cachés était la meilleure des solutions. Et c'était vrai. Ils étaient heureux, si l'on peut dire même si pas forcément toujours très à l'aise avec leurs sentiments. Une pudeur mal placée les empêchait de se dire les choses. Mais dans l'ensemble, Kakashi n'avait jamais autant apprécié l'existence que depuis qu'Iruka s'y était immiscé.

Sauf qu'Iruka ne venait pas. Lorsqu'il était trop occupé ou que sa présence aurait paru trop louche, il trouvait quand même un moyen de le contacter, d'habitude. Il lui laissait un petit mot ou passait par Naruto. Un simple « Iruka-sensei vous salue » était suffisant car Kakashi discernait l'inquiétude, l'attente, l'affection qui se cachaient derrière cette phrase banale. Mais là, rien. Aucune nouvelle, aucun signe, c'était comme si le chuunin s'était volatilisé.

Et puis, il y eut la première visite de Tsunade et il avait vu cette lueur inquiète dans son regard, celle qu'elle n'avait que quand ses hommes étaient en danger. Et il avait compris : Iruka n'était pas rentré.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Tsunade le jaugeait d'un air professionnel.

« Je m'emmerde. »

Les bras croisés, le jounin se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devrait pas parler sur ce ton à Tsunade. Mais rester coincé ici alors qu'Iruka était porté disparu le rendait dingue. Et il ne pouvait se confier à personne, il n'était même pas en droit de demander des nouvelles. Il n'était pas censé savoir ce qui se passait, d'ailleurs, et même s'il l'avait su, ça n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter plus que ça. D'habitude, il se contrefichait des autres.

« Je peux demander à quelqu'un de passer chez toi, si tu veux. On peut te ramener de la lecture. »

Kakashi se demanda intérieurement si, au bout de deux semaines, l'odeur d'Iruka imprégnait encore ses draps. Il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer suffisamment pour lire.

« Laissez-tomber. »

Désagréable. Encore. Il fallait qu'il se calme, elle allait finir par se poser des questions.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de refuser de la lecture. C'était la seule activité qui lui permettait de canaliser son esprit génial et torturé. Il se passait quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha du lit, attrapant sans ménagement une de ses hanches alors qu'une importante quantité de chakra émanait de sa paume droite.

« Inutile de te dire que ça va faire mal. »

« Inutile, en effet. »

Elle ignora cette nouvelle provocation, découvrit le ventre du jounin et commença à y appliquer sa main. L'autre retint légèrement sa respiration pour juguler la douleur qui montait doucement.

« Hokage-sama ? »

Shizune venait d'entrer dans la chambre, toute essoufflée, le regard craintif. Tsunade détestait au plus haut point qu'on la dérange pendant les soins.

Kakashi nota que Shizune l'avait désignée par son titre de Hokage et qu'elle ne se serait pas permise une telle interruption sans un bon motif. Et pour Kakashi, il n'existait qu'un seul motif de valable : Iruka.

« On a besoin de vous, s'excusa Shizune, c'est important. »

Tsunade posa son regard sur Kakashi et ce dernier veilla à rester parfaitement neutre.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. », lança-t-elle alors qu'elle désertait la chambre d'un pas précipité.

Et c'est alors que l'attente débuta.

Kakashi regarda son réveil et commença à partir dans de multiples spéculations. Si c'était une simple information confidentielle à ne transmettre qu'au Hokage, Tsunade serait revenue au bout d'un quart d'heure. Si on avait retrouvé des corps, donner ses ordres ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup plus de temps. Le cas le plus probable, chercha à se convaincre Kakashi, c'est qu'on les avait retrouvés vivants mais peut-être blessés. Alors, la présence du Hokage devenait vraiment indispensable car elle était peut-être la seule personne à pouvoir les sauver si leur état s'avérait critique. Dans ce cas, son absence pouvait durer des heures.

Son œil se tourna de nouveau vers le réveil et il vit que le temps ne s'était écoulé que de quelques petites minutes depuis le départ de Tsunade alors qu'il avait l'impression de poireauter depuis des heures.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé en se disant qu'il n'était définitivement pas fait pour s'attacher aux autres, que cette liaison était une formidable connerie. Et puis, la trogne d'Iruka se rappela à lui et il se résigna, il était incapable de résister à une bouille pareille. Il aimait les manières douces et tendres du chuunin, ses sourires vrais, le teint carmin qu'il prenait à la moindre provocation. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de tout cela. Il se refusait à perdre encore un être cher, à revenir à sa pathétique solitude. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Il avait envie de se jeter en plein forêt, de parcourir chaque mètre carré des alentours jusqu'à retrouver son amant. Les autres étaient des incapables mais lui, il saurait. Il saurait le retrouver.

Il fulmina en se souvenant qu'il était pour le moment dans une chambre d'hôpital, même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il se sentait impuissant et cette impuissance le rendait dingue. Il se jura de traiter Iruka comme il le méritait si on daignait le lui rendre. Plus jamais, il ne se moquerait de son côté mère-poule un peu trop féminin à son goût. Comment pouvait-on réagir autrement quand on restait derrière un bureau à voir les autres risquer leur vie pour vous ? Il n'existait pas pire situation, Kakashi s'en rendait maintenant amèrement compte.

Le temps s'égrena avec une lenteur insoutenable et l'une des cuisses de Kakashi se contractait frénétiquement dans un geste d'angoisse et d'impatience.

Quand Tsunade revint enfin, il s'était écoulé quarante-neuf minutes et les belles théories de Kakashi volèrent en éclat. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et il eut une envie furieuse d'assommer Tsunade de questions. Mais il ne pouvait pas, sa relation disons « inhabituelle » avec Iruka pouvait être considérée comme déviante et si le Hokage le jugeait bon, elle pouvait lui demander d'y mettre un terme. Il était donc hors de question qu'il cède à son angoisse.

Il scruta le visage de Tsunade, vit que la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard avait disparu. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Elle savait où ils étaient, voilà tout. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'Iruka allait bien. L'attitude de Tsunade n'était ni spécialement joyeuse, ni spécialement triste. Elle se contenait. Kakashi sentait les questions lui brûler les lèvres alors que Tsunade se saisissait de lui pour lui infliger son traitement quotidien. Si elle remarqua qu'il la fixait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Ton corps réagit bien, constata-t-elle, à la fin de la séance, tu devrais être sur pieds d'ici trois ou quatre jours. »

Il hocha de la tête, n'en ayant strictement rien à foutre. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser partir sans avoir rien appris. Il sentit qu'il allait craquer, lui demander pourquoi elle avait dû s'absenter. Mais il savait déjà qu'elle lui dirait que ça ne le concernait en rien. Et c'était vrai, en théorie, cela ne le concernait pas.

« Au fait, reprit-elle, brisant le fil de ses pensées, tu as de la visite. Tu te sens en état ? »

Quelque chose bouillonna à l'intérieur de lui. De la visite ? Il accepta l'entretien d'une voix morne et Tsunade ouvrit la porte.

Il chercha à ne rien laisser paraître quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage épuisé d'Iruka. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas franchement, arborant cet air fuyant qui le faisait passer pour faible.

« Iruka-sensei. », constata Kakashi avec une froideur calculée.

Un sourire professionnel s'étira sur les lèvres du chuunin.

« Kakashi-san, débuta-t-il, je viens d'apprendre que vous aviez été blessé lors d'un mission et je me permets de venir vous présenter mes respects. »

Kakashi opina de la tête, l'air parfaitement ennuyé.

« Vous êtes épuisés tous les deux, interrompit Tsunade alors qu'elle avait déjà le corps dans le couloir, pas plus de cinq minutes. »

Les deux acquiescèrent comme de bons petits soldats au moment où la porte se refermait.

Kakashi eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait tant ils restaient immobiles tous les deux. Et puis, les nerfs d'Iruka lâchèrent et Kakashi eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que l'autre se jetait déjà sur lui.

Son esprit se vida et il ne pensa plus qu'à serrer ce corps chaud contre le sien. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chuunin et le renifla profondément comme s'il voulait ancrer son odeur dans son esprit à tout jamais. Iruka sentait le sang et la transpiration et Kakashi en fut ravi, exultant intérieurement. La seule et unique chose à laquelle avait pensé son amant, plus que de se soigner ou de se reposer, c'était de venir le voir, lui. Il se sentit fier et honteux à la fois alors qu'Iruka murmurait à son oreille et qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait juste profiter de la présence de l'autre, vivre à fond ces cinq minutes.

Il s'aperçut finalement que le dos d'Iruka tressautait dans ses bras et il comprit que l'autre sanglotait. Sa capacité à écouter lui revint et il put entendre le chuunin lui chuchoter qu'il était désolé, encore et encore.

Le jounin sentit son énervement monter en lui alors qu'il attrapait violemment le visage d'Iruka pour qu'il fasse face au sien.

« Ne t'excuse jamais d'être en vie, jamais. »

L'autre le regardait avec stupeur et résignation. Il ne s'excusait pas pour ça, bien sûr. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été capable d'accomplir une simple mission de rang C, de ne pas avoir été là pour le jounin, de lui avoir causé de l'inquiétude.

Kakashi se dégoûta d'être aussi désagréable alors qu'il retrouvait à peine son amant. Son ton se fit plus doux quand il caressa tendrement la joue du professeur.

« Iruka, j'ai eu si peur. », avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre et leurs corps furent bercés par le bruit de leur respiration commune.

Kakashi était incapable d'en dire plus. Son orgueil de ninja le lui refusait mais il sentait qu'Iruka avait compris l'essentiel : il l'aimait.

« J'ai tout le temps peur pour toi, moi. »

Amour réciproque.

Les yeux dépareillés se posèrent sur le regard sombre et craintif.

« Je sais bien. Tu vois, c'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage bronzé et ils se détaillèrent l'un l'autre comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils ne se demandèrent pas de nouvelles, ils étaient suffisamment en forme pour se toucher et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Ils me gardent en observation pour la nuit, reprit Iruka au bout d'un moment. Et toi, tu sors quand ? »

« Trois ou quatre jours, selon Tsunade. »

« Ils vont te mettre au repos forcé quelques temps. On pourra fêter nos retrouvailles comme il se doit. »

« Compte là-dessus. »

Iruka se recula un peu, observant le réveil sur la table de nuit.

« Ça doit faire cinq minutes, non ? »

L'autre secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Ma notion du temps est un peu chamboulée aujourd'hui. »

Le chuunin lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de se relever et de remettre correctement ses vêtements.

« Tu crois que Tsunade a compris ? »

C'était très probable mais Kakashi ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement son amant.

« Je pense pas. »

« C'était pas très malin de venir te voir ainsi mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

« Je t'interdis de t'excuser. », coupa Kakashi.

« Je m'excuse pas. Je suis content de l'avoir fait. »

Le chuunin tendit sa main que Kakashi serra, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Ils durent se séparer : n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les surprendre. C'était risqué.

Lorsqu'Iruka referma la porte, il se retourna doucement pour faire face à Tsunade. Cette dernière l'observait depuis une salle d'examen à l'autre bout du couloir. Iruka la salua respectueusement lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour sortir mais le Hokage ne lui répondit pas. A côté d'elle, Shizune se mordillait les lèvres, serrant trop fort un énorme dossier contre sa poitrine.

« Aucun doute, maugréa Tsunade, ces deux-là couchent ensemble. »

Shizune, mal à l'aise, ne répondit pas. Quoi ? On n'avait plus le droit de rendre visite à un collègue à l'hôpital sans être immédiatement soupçonné de coucherie ? La Cinquième dut comprendre son trouble car elle précisa sa pensée.

« Ils ne sont pas amis, Shizune, ils ne s'adressent même jamais la parole en public sauf quand ils y sont obligés. »

« Kakashi n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard… »

« Mais Iruka, si. Il tente toujours de discuter, de se montrer aimable mais il évite soigneusement Kakashi. Et là, il vient le voir à l'hôpital alors qu'il est au bord de l'épuisement… Hatake le saute, y a aucun doute. »

Les sourcils de Shizune se froncèrent alors qu'elle imaginait Kakashi et Iruka dans le même lit, la peau foncée s'offrant à la peau claire, les chevelures aux teintes opposées se mélangeant alors que les corps en sueur se rencontraient. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Même si c'était vrai… », commença Shizune.

« C'est vrai. », trancha brutalement Tsunade.

« Oui, bon, c'est si grave que ça ? », continua la jounin.

Tsunade soupira fortement.

« Disons que c'est très fâcheux… »

« Mais, enfin, ils sont grands. Je veux dire, s'ils se plaisent, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde. C'est parce que ce sont deux hommes ? »

« Évidemment que c'est parce que ce sont deux hommes !, lâcha Tsunade, en colère. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que toi. Et puis, surtout… »

« Surtout ? »

« Je veux que Kakashi me fasse des petits. »

Shizune passa outre le fait que Tsunade parlait parfois des ninjas sous ses ordres comme d'animaux de compagnie et ne s'intéressa qu'à la volonté du Hokage.

« C'est plutôt mal parti pour ça… Et puis, franchement, vous imaginez Kakashi en père de famille ? »

« Là n'est pas la question, râla Tsunade, il a le don, tu comprends. Tout comme l'avait son père. Je ne peux pas regarder la lignée des Hatake s'éteindre sans rien faire. Ce serait du gâchis ! »

« Et alors quoi ? Vous allez leur demander de rompre ? »

Tsunade se mura dans un silence obstiné et Shizune comprit que c'était effectivement le désir du Hokage. La jounin en resta mutique quelques secondes, trouvant la peine complètement disproportionnée par rapport à la faute. Elle remarqua cependant que Tsunade restait là, elle n'appelait pas de chuunin, elle ne donnait aucun ordre. C'était comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Avec tout mon respect, tenta finalement Shizune, je ne suis pas sûre que cette décision soit la plus judicieuse, Hokage-sama. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Tsunade aurait déjà hurlé, détestant qu'on remette son autorité en question. Mais là, elle ne moufta pas, ne faisant que foudroyer sa disciple du regard.

« Oui, s'enhardit Shizune, Kakashi ne s'attache pas facilement aux autres. Ce lien qu'il a réussi à créer constitue peut-être une nouvelle source de motivation pour lui. L'obliger à couper ce lien maintenant pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur ces réussites en mission. Et cela, pouvons-nous vraiment nous le permettre ces derniers temps ? »

Tsunade toisa Shizune du regard tout en plaçant un doigt sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

« Il est vrai, admit-elle au bout d'un moment, que le bilan de missions de Kakashi est le meilleur de tous les jounins. Iruka est peut-être la raison de cette réussite… »

Shizune opina vivement de la tête avant de reprendre.

« Quant au fait que ce soit deux hommes, cela ne crée pas de difficultés tant qu'ils ne s'affichent pas ensemble. »

Tsunade se tourna vers Shizune, semblant de plus en plus convaincue.

« Et pour la lignée des Hatake, je ne suis pas sûre que d'imposer à Kakashi une solitude forcée lui donne envie de se reproduire. Et puis, vous voyez une femme qui serait prête à fonder une famille avec lui ? C'est déjà miraculeux qu'Iruka… »

« Bien, coupa Tsunade, je comprends ton point du vue. »

« Et alors ? osa interroger Shizune. Vous n'allez rien faire ? »

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Tsunade.

« Bien sûr que si, tu me connais définitivement bien mal. »

Et sans sourciller, elle fit signe à sa comparse de prendre de quoi écrire.

« Mission de rang D, charge-en-toi toi-même. », commença-t-elle.

Shizune acquiesça alors que sa plume s'agitait sur le parchemin qu'elle avait saisi.

« A compter d'aujourd'hui, dicta Tsunade, les jours de congé de Hatake Kakashi devront coïncider le plus souvent possible avec ceux d'Umino Iruka. Pas de répartition des missions pour lui quand Kakashi est dans les murs, compris ? »

Shizune, ravie, opina énergiquement de la tête.

« Pas trop souvent quand même, poursuivit-elle, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Ah, et en cas d'hospitalisation de l'un ou de l'autre, pense à trouver un moyen pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer facilement… »

« Alors, en déduisit Shizune, finalement, vous favorisez… »

« La ferme, aboya Tsunade, agacée. Je ne favorise rien du tout, je pense simplement aux intérêts du village… »

« Bien sûr. », apprécia la jounin alors qu'un sourire qu'elle espérait discret s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Le Hokage sortit avec fracas de la salle d'examen et Shizune, une fois la porte refermée, se permit de ricaner franchement. Elle finit par hausser les épaules tout en admirant avec tendresse son ordre de mission.

Même le Hokage avait parfois le droit d'être fleur bleue, après tout.


	11. Copiesnin

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** **:** Encore un grand merci pour les commentaires laissés pour le dernier chapitre. Longs ou courts, ça motive toujours !

* * *

><p><strong>Copies-nin<strong>

Se sentir cerné dans son propre appartement n'était pas une impression agréable.

En y réfléchissant bien, Iruka avait toujours désiré être remarqué par Kakashi. Il se souvenait de ce fameux soir où le jounin s'était assis en face de lui dans ce bar et lui avait offert un verre. Il se souvenait des sous-entendus qu'il avait lancés dans la conversation avec une décontraction troublante. Il se souvenait de leur première nuit ensemble, tendre et brûlante à la fois. Tout cela avait été merveilleux et surtout Iruka n'avait rien eu à faire. Quand Kakashi voulait quelque chose…

Sauf qu'après ces premières semaines grisantes, il avait fallu se faire au quotidien du jounin. Et Iruka avait vite déchanté : il n'était pas si facile de partager la vie d'un génie.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? »

Parce qu'un génie s'ennuie vraiment, vraiment, très vite.

« Oh ! Je te parle ! »

Iruka releva doucement la tête de sa copie, se retourna et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop excédé.

« Je n'ai pas plus fini que la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé, c'est-à-dire il y a deux minutes. Si tu arrêtais de me déconcentrer, j'irais plus vite. »

Kakashi, grognon, remit ses mains dans ses poches et recommença à faire des allers retours dans le dos d'Iruka.

Ce dernier soupira discrètement, tenta de reprendre sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté, constata qu'il ne comprenait plus rien au raisonnement de son élève et se résolut finalement à tout relire depuis le début de l'exercice.

Il sentit Kakashi qui s'arrêtait dans son dos, qui le fixait, qui reprenait sa marche… Et que racontait son élève déjà ? Cela faisait deux lignes qu'il ne lisait plus vraiment. Luttant contre la folle envie de balancer son stylo, il reprit une nouvelle fois au commencement.

« Tu pourrais me donner une fourchette, au moins ? lâcha Kakashi, désagréable. Vingt minutes ? Trente ? Les profs doivent savoir estimer ça, non ? »

Bien sûr que « les profs » savaient estimer leur temps de correction. Il lui restait plus d'une quarantaine de copies à corriger : au moins trois heures, s'il était très efficace. Kakashi n'était définitivement pas prêt à entendre ça.

« Longtemps, préféra répondre le chuunin. Alors cesse de m'attendre comme ça, veux-tu ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

« Il y a des restes au frigo, tu devrais te les faire réchauffer. »

« Tu mangeras avec moi ? »

« Non, Kakashi, car si je mange avec toi, je terminerais mes corrections encore plus tard. »

« Alors, j'ai pas faim. »

Iruka se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était pire qu'un gosse.

« Et qu'entends-tu exactement par « longtemps » ? »

Ça aussi, c'était un truc qu'il détestait chez les génies, ils n'oubliaient jamais rien. Pas moyen de noyer le poisson avec eux…

« Trois heures, annonça finalement Iruka, au bas mot. »

L'œil visible de Kakashi s'écarquilla.

« Il te faut trois heures pour corriger des copies d'enfants de dix ans ? »

« Oui, Kakashi, il me faut trois heures, oui. »

« Fais ça plus tard. »

« Non, Kakashi. Mes élèves passent leur examen de passage la semaine prochaine, il est primordial qu'ils aient récupéré leur copie demain. »

« Primordial, hein ? Tu m'en diras tant… »

Iruka sentait la colère monter peu à peu en lui mais il ne craquerait pas. C'était un ninja, il était parfaitement capable de se contenir.

Il se retourna et tenta de se réintéresser à sa copie.

« Et si c'était si « primordial », siffla Kakashi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas occupé avant ? Faut que tu te décides justement à faire ça ce soir… »

C'en était trop. Iruka s'était levé avant même de s'en apercevoir.

« Je te signale que j'ai été de permanence au bureau des missions toute la semaine et hier, tu as voulu qu'on sorte… »

« Oh, mais j'ignorais qu'il te fallait trois heures pour corriger des copies… »

« Ça fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble, tu ne mémorises vraiment que ce qui t'arrange ! »

Kakashi ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Iruka se rassit, se remit à lire pour la énième fois la même phrase de cette foutue copie.

« Je te signale que je repars en mission demain matin… »

La voix sèche de Kakashi l'exaspérait.

« Je suis au courant, merci. Tu me l'as suffisamment répété… »

« Et donc, quoi ? Je vais passer ma dernière soirée à Konoha à te regarder corriger tes copies ? »

Le stylo fut balancé cette fois alors qu'Iruka se retournait pour fixer Kakashi.

« Je crois surtout que tu vas passer ta dernière soirée chez toi parce que là, vraiment, tu m'agaces. Lis un de tes bouquins et tais-toi ou dégage d'ici. A toi de choisir. »

Un ultimatum. De mieux en mieux.

L'atmosphère était maintenant glaciale. Iruka faisait de nouveau face à son bureau et partit en quête de son stylo, soulevant les différents papiers qui envahissaient son espace de travail.

Kakashi ne bougeait pas, le regardait. Et puis, il fut à côté de lui, lui tendant le stylo disparu.

« Il a ricoché contre le mur. », expliqua-t-il.

Iruka hocha mollement la tête et récupéra son bien. Kakashi s'accroupit, posant doucement les mains sur les genoux de son amant. Le chuunin le fixa durement.

« Iruka, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'on se dispute. »

La voix était douce, un peu timide même, mais Kakashi avait poussé le bouchon trop loin et Iruka était encore trop en colère contre lui.

« Oh, ça. Je sais très bien de quoi tu as envie. »

C'était méchant, il le savait. Et injuste aussi. Kakashi allait risquer sa peau pour le village, il ne savait même pas quand il rentrerait. Il était normal qu'il veuille passer sa dernière soirée avec lui. Il était normal qu'il ait envie de sexe. D'ailleurs, Iruka savait bien, qu'en d'autres circonstances, lui aussi en aurait eu envie.

Le jounin se releva, visiblement vexé.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui as raison, je vais rentrer. »

Iruka regrettait déjà. Il attrapa la main de Kakashi pour le forcer à rester auprès de lui.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Le jounin se dégagea doucement de l'emprise du chuunin et remit ses mains dans ses poches. Il haussa les épaules.

Iruka se leva pour faire face à son compagnon.

« On va faire quelque chose ensemble, se résigna-t-il. Tu veux qu'on loue un film ? Naruto m'a parlé d'un film d'action… Il y avait « danger » dans le titre ou un truc comme ça… »

« Et tes copies ? »

« Elles attendront, enchaîna très vite le chuunin. Je m'y remettrai tout à l'heure, plus tard. J'aurai une petite nuit. C'est pas si grave. »

Kakashi ne répondit rien, clairement partagé entre l'envie de dire « oui » et celle de laisser son compagnon tranquille.

« Faut vraiment que ce soit corrigé pour demain, hein ? »

Iruka acquiesça, la mine désolée.

« Je sais bien que tu trouves ça bête, je ne leur enseigne que des trucs de base mais… »

« Ce sont souvent les trucs de base qui permettent de rester en vie. »

Le chuunin approuva de la tête et Kakashi lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je trouve pas ça bête. Tu veux juste bien faire ton travail. Je respecte ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, plus vraiment fâchés mais ne sachant que faire. Et puis, Iruka jeta un œil à ses copies et ensuite, à Kakashi. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

« Tu t'y connais en lancer de shuriken et en calcul de trajectoire ? », demanda-t-il.

L'autre secoua la tête.

« Un vrai jeu d'enfant. »

« Alors, corriger des copies sur le sujet ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes… »

L'œil de Kakashi s'alluma. Le jounin était intrigué : il aimait les expériences nouvelles et il n'avait jamais corrigé de copies.

« Ça divisera le temps de correction par deux et ça nous permettra de faire quand même quelque chose ensemble, continua le chuunin. En plus, vu ton intelligence supérieure, on devrait aller beaucoup plus vite… »

L'œil s'arqua.

« Je discerne un brin d'ironie dans tes propos, Iruka-sensei. »

« Si peu. », reprit l'autre.

D'un geste, le chuunin déplaça son bureau pour qu'il ne soit plus collé au mur. Les deux hommes se fixèrent gardant une attitude moqueuse puis Kakashi s'empara d'une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir en face de son amant. Les deux, attablés au bureau, se défièrent du regard comme s'ils allaient débuter une partie d'échecs.

« Bien, commença Iruka en désignant différents tas sur le bureau, ça, c'est le paquet des copies déjà faites. A ta droite, celles qui ne sont pas encore corrigées. »

Kakashi opina et s'appropria sa première copie qu'il plaça fièrement devant lui.

« Pense que ce sont des gosses de dix ans et qu'ils ne s'expriment donc pas comme des adultes. »

Le jounin haussa son œil au ciel : c'était l'évidence même.

« Oh, reprit son compagnon, et cadeau pour toi. »

Il farfouilla doucement dans sa trousse pour en sortir un stylo rouge flambant neuf.

« Fais-en bon usage, jeune apprenti. », fit Iruka avec une gravité toute théâtrale.

Les deux pouffèrent comme des idiots puis Kakashi s'empara du stylo.

« J'essayerai de me montrer digne de la tâche que vous me confiez, maître. », promit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Iruka termina enfin la copie qu'il corrigeait depuis maintenant vingt minutes et lança un regard à son compagnon. Le stylo rouge était posé sur le bureau et Kakashi semblait absorbé par la lecture de sa première copie.

« Tu…, hasarda Iruka, tu ne mets aucune annotation ? »

L'œil de Kakashi apparut au-dessus de la copie.

« Non, je la lis entièrement, une fois, pour m'imprégner… »

« Bien sûr. », approuva Iruka, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

On n'était pas rendu…

**~/~/~**

« Non mais j'hallucine : comment peut-on se tromper à une question pareille ? »

« Ils ont dix ans, Kakashi… »

« Quand j'avais dix ans, j'étais chuunin depuis belle lurette et je… »

« Pause. Tu veux vraiment te prendre, toi, comme exemple ? Franchement ? »

« Si je lui mets douze, ça ira ? »

« Ça ira. »

****~/~/~****

« Minute ! Hey ! C'est un bon, celui-là ! Je peux savoir pourquoi il a une note aussi minable ? »

« Parce qu'elle sait pas écrire correctement « ninja », ta vedette. »

Iruka s'empara de la copie, sceptique, et constata que le jounin disait vrai.

« Oui, bon, on leur demande pas d'être des as en orthographe, non plus. Tant qu'ils savent exécuter les techniques de base et repousser un ennemi… »

« Oh, bah, c'est sûr. Il va drôlement bien le repousser, l'ennemi, quand il lui annoncera qu'il est un « nija »… »

Iruka, un peu mal à l'aise, cherchait encore un argument à lui opposer quand son compagnon donna le coup de grâce :

« Et puis, je te signale, qu'ils sauront d'où il vient, hein… Ce sera juste marqué sur son front. On pourra pas faire comme si c'était pas nous qui l'avions formé… Tu veux vraiment prendre cette responsabilité ? »

Silence gêné.

« Okay, saque-le. »

****~/~/~****

« Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années, c'était moi l'élite de la classe… Y a pas à dire, le niveau baisse. »

« Kakashi ? »

« Mon amour ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Le niveau des professeurs, c'est plus ce que c'était, non plus… »

****~/~/~****

« Un problème ? »

« J'en sais rien : il répond que par « oui », « non » ou « je ne pense pas », celui-là. Il est autiste, ce gamin, ou quoi ? »

« Regarde le nom. »

« Oh. »

Un Aburame, évidemment.

****~/~/~****

L'œil de Kakashi s'égara sur l'horloge murale.

« Ça fait quand même pas deux heures qu'on y est là, si ? »

Iruka, le regard morne, confirma ses soupçons.

« Putain, reprit le jounin, prof, c'est quand même pas un boulot de pédés ! »

En face de lui, Iruka se crispa, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pointa un doigt sur lui et se demanda vraiment si l'autre était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Kakashi avait repris sa copie, comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi ? », interrogea-t-il quand il vit que son compagnon gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Son œil était tout écarquillé.

Iruka hésita puis secoua la tête.

« Laisse-tomber. »

****~/~/~****

« Fini ! »

Kakashi admira alternativement l'espace vide laissé sur la table et les deux tas conséquents de copies corrigées.

Iruka toussota sans discrétion.

« Et combien en as-tu corrigé exactement ? »

Le jounin plissa l'œil : c'était petit de revenir là-dessus.

« Quinze. »

« Hum. Et moi ? Combien en ai-je corrigé, moi ? »

« Vingt-sept. »

« Et donc, il te faut combien de temps, monsieur le génie, pour corriger quinze copies d'enfants de dix ans ? »

« Presque trois heures. », répondit le jounin d'une petite voix.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

« Je ne mépriserai plus ton travail qui est difficile, exigeant et… »

Il fit une pause.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire ce que tu as écrit ensuite. »

Iruka se pencha pour saisir la fiche qu'il avait confiée à Kakashi. Effectivement, l'excitation de la victoire avait rendu son écriture illisible. Il jeta de nouveau un œil à son compagnon. Il avait l'air tout renfrogné mais ne cherchait pas à être de mauvaise foi comme il faisait parfois. Le jeune professeur eut un large sourire au moment où il rajouta plusieurs lignes à son petit laïus de départ.

Quand Kakashi récupéra le papier, il n'en lut que les premiers mots, leva son œil au ciel et eut un soupir exaspéré.

« Iruka… »

« Lis. »

« Je ne suis qu'un sale jounin méprisant et arrogant, commença Kakashi d'une voix mécanique et agacée, et je souffre d'un gros complexe de supériorité. Cela me pousse à martyriser le pauvre chuunin doux, tendre et très beau qui me sert de compagnon. Je me dois donc de lui présenter une nouvelle fois mes excuses les plus sincères et, pour me faire pardonner, de le… »

Sa voix fut éteinte par la surprise alors que son œil rieur se fixait sur son vis-à-vis.

« Cochon, va ! », lança le jounin, non sans avoir l'air émoustillé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Iruka papillonna des cils tout en prenant sa mine la plus prude et en se montrant lui-même du doigt.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Petit chuunin lubrique ! Et je croyais, d'abord, que tu n'avais pas envie. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, il me semble. »

« Okay, capitula Kakashi, après un silence. Note pour moi-même : continuer à corriger des copies avec Iruka. Apparemment, ça l'excite. »

« Ce qui m'excite, Kakashi, c'est de t'être supérieur dans au moins un domaine. »

Le jounin le fixa trop longtemps pour être honnête.

« Oh, mais libre à toi de me surpasser dans les autres. Et d'ailleurs, on devrait commencer dès maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Encore là ?<p>

Alors rien n'empêche de laisser un petit commentaire avant de filer. Paraît que ça permet de guérir le cancer, de régler la crise grecque et d'avoir tous ses examens les doigts dans le nez. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire…

A bientôt !


	12. La Grenouille philosophe

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>La Grenouille philosophe<strong>

La salle des missions était bondée quand il y pénétra mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Son éternel sourire resta en place sur son visage.

Le jounin, qui faisait la queue devant lui, parlait volontairement trop fort alors qu'il se vantait de ses derniers exploits guerriers mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

Un coup de coude se perdit dans ses côtes alors que le ninja s'excitait, mimant une de ses techniques légendaires mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

Rien ne le dérangeait jamais, il était connu pour ça. C'était le rôle qu'il se devait de jouer.

Il attendit, longtemps, calmement, dans la file de ninjas, en gardant son apparente bonne humeur.

Les gens défilaient, doucement. Personne n'était arrivé derrière lui. Il venait toujours à l'heure de pointe, quand il y avait le plus de monde. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi, il aimait juste ne pas être seul dans une pièce.

Il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos et une main toucha son épaule.

« Hey, Gai. »

Le jounin se retourna pour fixer la face crispée d'Aoba. Son rouleau de mission tournait nerveusement dans sa main.

Gai lui adressa un sourire resplendissant même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement Aoba. Il était comme ça, il souriait. C'était ce que faisaient les gens heureux.

« Dis, vieux, commença l'autre. Ça te dérangerait de me laisser passer ? J'ai un rendez-vous très important dans vingt minutes et tel que c'est parti, je vais le rater… »

Le sourire de Gai s'accentua. Il n'était pas surpris : Aoba ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui demander ce genre de service. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter, bien sûr. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, lui n'était attendu nulle part et par personne. Aoba non plus, ceci dit, à moins qu'on considère ses entrevues intimes avec les filles du bordel sud comme des rendez-vous importants.

« Bien sûr, répondit Gai, le sourire à son paroxysme, la fougue de la jeunesse ne peut attendre ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est sûr ! », approuva vaguement Aoba alors qu'il lui passait devant.

Justement le groupe qui les précédait venait d'en finir avec la paperasse et Aoba put tout de suite en faire autant. Gai trouva qu'il discutait bien longtemps pour quelqu'un qui était pressé mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Aoba avait apparemment mal rempli son rapport et dut rectifier certains éléments mais cela ne le dérangea pas non plus.

Enfin, Aoba s'éclipsa et Gai put plaquer son rapport avec force sur le bureau du ninja responsable au point que ce dernier sursauta.

« Ah, Gai-sensei, vous ne perdez jamais votre dynamisme, vous. »

Le regard d'Iruka-sensei était presque admiratif et cela plut à Gai car il était finalement assez rare qu'il soit source d'admiration.

Le chuunin s'empara du rapport et le lut avec attention mais Gai savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Il n'était jamais en retard. Il ne se sentait jamais triste ou seul. Il était l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha.

Iruka, par contre, semblait soucieux. Sa lecture était plus lente que d'habitude comme si son esprit restait focalisé sur autre chose. Gai savait quoi, bien sûr, mais ce n'était officiellement pas ses affaires. Alors, il allait se taire et sourire. Surtout sourire, ça, il savait faire.

« Tout a l'air en ordre, constata finalement Iruka, mais venant de vous, ce n'est pas une surprise. »

Un sourire étincelant répondit à cette remarque.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Iruka-sensei. »

« A vous aussi, Gai-sensei. »

Et Gai s'éloigna. Après tout, la détresse d'Iruka-sensei n'était pas son problème. Et ce gros soupir qu'il venait d'entendre ne signifiait rien pour lui, tout comme le regard dans le vague que le chuunin avait lancé. Iruka-sensei avait d'ailleurs bon dos d'être malheureux. Il était pourtant chanceux. Bien plus que lui. Tout le monde aimait Iruka-sensei. Parce qu'il était discret et banal. Parce qu'il était sorti du même moule que tous les autres. On ne le trouvait pas étrange. On ne l'évitait pas dans la rue. On ne se moquait pas de sa coupe de cheveux ou de sa démarche. Oui, Iruka-sensei avait bien de la chance.

Mais malgré tout, Gai s'arrêta. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Parce qu'il aimait plus les autres que les autres ne l'aimaient.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour faire le tour du bureau d'Iruka et pour poser sa main puissante et maladroite sur l'épaule du chuunin.

Iruka leva un regard brumeux sur lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était toujours là.

« Il n'est pas tous les jours facile à vivre, hein ? »

Le professeur se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Pardon, Gai-sensei, mais je… »

« Kakashi, coupa le jounin, je vous parle de Kakashi. Il n'est pas tous les jours facile à vivre. »

Les yeux du professeur s'éclairèrent une seconde avant de devenir fuyants.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez, balbutia-t-il. Je connais à peine Kakashi-sensei. »

Ses pitoyables dénégations agacèrent Gai : la liaison de Kakashi avec Iruka était un secret de polichinelle. Tout le monde était au courant et tout le monde faisait semblant du contraire. Tout le monde avait un peu peur de Kakashi, en fait. Enfin, si Iruka voulait continuer à se voiler la face, grand bien lui fasse.

« Évidemment, acquiesça Gai très poliment, j'ai dû me tromper. Excusez-moi. »

Il fit volte-face en se disant qu'il aurait au moins essayé. Une main attrapa son poignet au moment où il s'éloignait.

« Parfois, il me traite vraiment comme un chien. »

La parole du chuunin n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il était évident que tout ceci lui pesait. Un sourire nouveau apparut sur les lèvres de Gai. Un sourire de compassion.

« Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez souvent l'impression qu'il est dans un autre monde dans lequel vous n'existez même pas ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et quand vous essayez de lui parler, il vous écrase avec sa suffisance ? »

« Constamment. »

« Et il vous fait bien sentir qu'il est beaucoup plus intelligent que vous et que jamais vous ne comprendrez ce qu'il a dans la tête ? »

« Mais vous vivez avec nous, ou quoi ? »

Gai haussa les épaules alors qu'il se retournait vers Iruka.

« Je connais ça, c'est tout. »

Le chuunin opina.

« Vous êtes amis, c'est vrai. »

« Pas vraiment, en fait. Il est mon meilleur ami. Et moi, ce que je suis pour lui, je ne sais pas trop. »

Iruka lui adressa un regard entendu.

« Vous aussi, vous vous demandez s'il a de réels sentiments pour vous ou s'il ne vous fréquente que par facilité ? »

« Ça m'arrive. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, comprenant qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils n'auraient pu le croire. Ils partageaient les mêmes doutes et avaient tous les deux besoin d'être réconfortés.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'il vous considère comme un ami. », affirma Iruka.

« Oh ? Il vous l'a dit ? »

L'autre bégaya, embarrassé.

« Pas vraiment, reconnut-il, mais il parle de vous, parfois. »

« En bien ? »

« Disons plutôt qu'il se moque de vous, un peu, mais gentiment. C'est… affectueux, je le sens. »

Gai acquiesça : c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Il est amoureux de vous. », annonça-t-il, en réponse aux propos du chuunin.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? », interrogea Iruka, désabusé.

« Parce qu'il ne parle jamais de vous. »

« C'est sûr que c'est une preuve, ça ! », siffla l'autre, ironique.

« Et, continua Gai, sans relever le commentaire du professeur, il ne vient plus boire de verre avec moi. Il traîne moins devant la stèle des héros. Il ne se perche plus des heures à lire son livre en haut d'un arbre. Quand il a du temps, il le passe avec vous. »

Le chuunin se sentit rougir, d'un coup. Un sentiment de fierté qu'il jugea absurde l'envahit.

« Oui, il passe son temps avec vous, poursuivit Gai. Et plus avec moi. »

La constatation était amère et Iruka y décela un sentiment qui ne lui plut pas.

« Vous êtes jaloux. »

« Pas dans un sens qui pourrait vous inquiéter, rassurez-vous, rétorqua le jounin. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kakashi. Mais j'ai longtemps été la seule personne dont il acceptait d'être approché. Et, je ne sais pas, ça me faisait me sentir spécial. Et utile, aussi. Il a besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Sinon, il fait n'importe quoi. Enfin, je ne suis plus ce quelqu'un, maintenant. »

Iruka ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela : devait-il s'excuser d'être amoureux ? Il n'y pouvait rien, lui, si Kakashi l'avait choisi. Il ne savait même pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Il sentit que Gai s'en voulait d'en avoir trop dit et le jounin esquissa un mouvement de départ. Il était hors de question de le laisser partir après ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Iruka devait le retenir.

« Dites, Gai-sensei, se lança brusquement le chuunin, est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de lui raconter quelque chose que vous jugiez important, avec tous les détails, en mettant le ton, les gestes, tout ? Et ça dure longtemps et lui, il vous regarde, il vous regarde et au moment où vous avez enfin fini, il se tourne vers vous et il vous demande : "tu as dit quelque chose ?" ? »

Les yeux de Gai s'écarquillèrent.

« Ah, parce qu'il vous fait ça, à vous aussi ? »

« Tout le temps ! C'est exaspérant, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Exaspérant. »

« Et, reprit très vite Iruka, est-ce qu'il vous répète à longueur de temps qu'il s'ennuie ? Il se plaint, il vous empêche de vivre votre vie, il se colle à vous, regarde ce que vous faites. Et quand vous lui proposez de faire quelque chose, il vous répond qu'il n'a pas envie et qu'il préfère s'ennuyer ! »

« Je déteste quand il fait ça ! »

« Oh, continua le chuunin qui semblait être entré dans une sorte de transe, et est-ce qui lui arrive de vous lire des extraits de ses livres cochons ? C'est insupportable de mièvrerie, les situations sont grotesques et les personnages caricaturaux au possible. Et je ne parle même pas des positions sexuelles complètement impossibles à réaliser pour un être humain normalement constitué... Et quand il a fini sa lecture, il vous explique, l'œil tout brillant, et pendant des plombes, pourquoi ce livre est un pur chef d'œuvre…

« Parait que j'ai l'esprit trop fermé pour reconnaître l'art véritable… »

« On est deux, dans ce cas ! Comment peut-on prétendre être un génie et lire un torchon pareil ? »

« J'ai jamais compris… »

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête de concert, s'affligeant des manies du ninja copieur.

« C'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime. », constata cependant Gai, un brin attendri.

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres d'Iruka.

« Il vient de partir pour une mission de rang A. Il est avec Asuma, alors ça devrait aller… »

« Mais ? »

« On s'est disputé juste avant qu'il ne parte. Maintenant, je regrette, bien sûr. Je pense vraiment faire des efforts, pourtant, mais parfois, il est tellement… tellement… »

« Distant ? »

« C'est ça. »

Gai s'accroupit, se rapprochant doucement du chuunin.

« Si je peux me permettre, Iruka, pensez que lui aussi doit faire beaucoup d'efforts quand il est avec vous. L'intimité, c'est pas son truc. »

« Je sais bien, Gai-sensei, je sais bien… »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis un timide gémissement échappa à Iruka.

« La prochaine fois qu'il me dira qu'il s'ennuie, je lui dirai d'aller boire un verre avec vous. »

« Je ne vous ai pas parlé de tout ça pour que vous me preniez en pitié. »

La réponse avait été tranchante et pourtant le sourire implacable de Gai était toujours là. Iruka se confondit en excuses.

« C'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-il, vous vous méprenez. En fait, je crois que vous lui manquez mais qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. On est tellement différents vous et moi. Vous êtes si exubérant et je dois lui paraitre si fade à côté de vous… Alors, évidemment qu'il s'ennuie. »

Les yeux de Gai devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Vous êtes jaloux… de moi ? »

L'autre passa une main dans sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ça devient embarrassant comme conversation, avoua-t-il. Je préférais quand on disait du mal de lui… »

Gai lui répondit par un sourire gigantesque. Et il se rendit compte qu'il souriait non pas parce qu'il le devait mais parce que cette discussion lui faisait du bien. Un sourire gratuit en quelque sorte.

« C'est vous qui avez dit du mal de lui, rectifia-t-il, et je peux vous dire qu'il a fait des progrès ces dernières années. Si vous l'aviez connu au cœur de sa jeunesse, en sa première fleur, vous en auriez de belles à raconter… »

Iruka le fixa, subitement très intéressé.

« Vous, vous avez des dossiers. »

« Oh, pas tant que ça. », nia Gai d'un geste de la main.

Mais, c'était trop tard. La curiosité d'Iruka était à vif.

« Dîtes, hésita-t-il, je finis mon service dans vingt minutes. Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ensuite ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite. »

Gai battit des paupières très vite, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Iruka interpréta son silence comme un refus.

« A moins, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il, que vous ayez déjà des projets pour la soirée auquel cas je comprendrais que… »

« Des projets ? Moi ? Pour la soirée ? s'étonna Gai. Non ! Je suis aussi libre que l'aiglon royal au moment où il sait enfin voler ! Aussi libre que la pensée du grand philosophe Ariston ! Aussi libre que les filles publiques de Konoha ! Je vous accompagnerai dans votre soif d'alcool et de confidences avec toute la force et la vigueur qui me caractérisent ! »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi ! », répondit Iruka, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux attendre avec vous ? », demanda encore le jounin.

Le chuunin acquiesça et Gai prit une chaise pour s'installer auprès d'Iruka.

« C'est la première fois que je me retrouve de ce coté-ci du bureau ! », s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Oui, enfin, ça n'a rien de très passionnant… Kakashi dit que je suis un chauffeur de chaise professionnel. »

« Kakashi, répliqua Gai, est mon plus grand rival : sa sagacité et sa bravoure entreront dans la légende de Konoha tout comme notre compétition acharnée pour juger de nos capacités réciproques et enfin savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur. Il restera à jamais le célèbre ninja copieur, l'homme au mille techniques, le dompteur du sharingan et, bien sûr, le principal acolyte de l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha !»

Le discours de Gai était enflammé et avait gagné en intensité tout au long de son envolée lyrique. Il ajouta cependant une dernière remarque, d'un ton beaucoup plus neutre.

« Mais parfois, c'est un abruti. »

Iruka étouffa un rire et osa enfin aborder avec le jounin un sujet qui l'avait toujours intrigué.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés très jeunes tous les deux, non ? »

Gai opina.

« Et... est-ce que vous l'avez connu _avant_ son masque ? »

« Oh, ça. Bien sûr, répondit Gai comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille. J'étais là quand il a pris la décision idiote de le porter. Nous n'étions encore que de jeunes pousses de l'académie mais notre rivalité était déjà au centre des préoccupations de nos camarades qui… »

« Minute, interrompit Iruka qui avait cessé d'écouter le discours de Gai, vous savez _pourquoi_ Kakashi porte son masque ? »

« Oui, oui, voyons. Il a fait un caprice, ça lui arrivait tout le temps à l'époque. »

Iruka avala sa salive avec difficulté et saisit les deux avant-bras de Gai.

« Gai-sensei, énonça-t-il, il faut absolument, absolument, que vous me racontiez ça. »

« Aucun problème, lâcha l'autre, exalté, mais je vous préviens, c'est une longue, très longue histoire. »

Gai pensa même qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une soirée pour venir à bout de cette truculente anecdote. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait toujours proposer à Iruka un autre rendez-vous. Quelque chose lui disait que le chuunin ne dirait pas non.

Quant à lui, vraiment, cela ne le dérangeait pas.


	13. Immaturité

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Dur, dur, les vacances sans internet ! Mais bon, j'ai réussi à écrire un peu quand même. Un autre chapitre est en phase de relecture. Donc, à très bientôt !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Immaturité<strong>

Une goutte coulait le long de la tempe d'Iruka mais il se devait de rester concentré. La moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Il repensa à son plan d'action et s'interrogea sur la bonne décision à prendre.

« Bon, tu joues ? »

« Deux secondes, je réfléchis ! »

Un bras pale se plaqua contre sa poitrine et le ramena en arrière. Iruka sentit le torse humide de son amant contre son dos, ce qui ne l'aida en rien à se concentrer.

« Dépêche un peu, je m'ennuie. »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, un doigt fin vint lui caresser l'épaule et remonta jusqu'à son cou, juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille.

« Je peux jouer avec ta couette ? »

« Non, tu peux pas ! », lâcha le chuunin, de plus en plus agacé.

Mais l'autre bras était déjà parti à l'assaut de sa chevelure et il sentit bientôt que ses cheveux attachés étaient balancés de haut en bas, ramenant de l'air sur sa nuque. Kakashi gloussait d'une voix débile et Iruka imagina qu'il devait avoir les yeux arqués comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une connerie.

« T'es chiant, tu sais ça ? »

« Joue ! »

« Bon, technique du requin aqueux. »

« Tu n'as plus assez de chakra pour ça… »

« Bien sûr que si, il me reste deux jounins, expliqua le professeur en désignant le canard de bain et la bouteille de shampooing, et celui du fond n'a exécuté qu'une seule technique ! »

« Okay, concéda l'autre, comme tu veux. Tu attaques lequel de mes hommes ? »

« Le jounin en retrait. », affirma Iruka en pointant le rasoir qui trônait sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Mauvais choix, apprécia Kakashi. Il est trop loin pour que ta technique ne l'atteigne. »

« Comment ça ? Elle touche tout dans un rayon de trente mètres ! »

« Justement, on a dit qu'on prenait une échelle de un centimètre pour un mètre. Et la bouteille de shampooing est clairement à plus de trente centimètres du rasoir. »

« On avait pas pris la même échelle la dernière fois, ça m'embrouille. »

« Ne te trouve pas d'excuse. Ton attaque a échoué, c'est à moi. »

Le bras du jounin s'échappa de la baignoire pour aller saisir le gel douche qu'il avait laissé sur le tapis de bain en attendant son tour.

Contrairement à Iruka, Kakashi jouait toujours très vite.

« Camouflage ! », hurla-t-il.

Et de son autre main, il fit sauter le bouchon du récipient et le gel moussant se déversa dans l'eau produisant un grand nombre de bulles. Le canard de bain fut complètement recouvert.

« Je viens de l'acheter, ce gel-douche ! Tu fais franchement chier ! », râla Iruka.

« Hum, remarqua Kakashi en pointant du doigt la bouteille de shampooing, ça n'a pas atteint ton autre jounin… »

« Trop dommage… »

« Non mais je suis désolé, la vague de brume va au-delà des soixante mètres. Ton jounin doit être touché. »

Un pied s'extirpa donc de l'autre côté de la baignoire. L'amas de mousse qu'il transportait et qui s'étalait des orteils à la cheville vint se poser délicatement sur la bouteille de shampooing.

« Voilà, tes deux jounins sont hors-jeu, déclara finalement Kakashi. A toi. »

« Il me reste un chuunin, planqué dans les arbres. »

Et ce faisant, Iruka pointa un élastique à cheveux qui était posé en équilibre sur les cordes à linge au-dessus de la baignoire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, ton chuunin, maintenant qu'il est tout seul ? »

« Technique de vent, répondit Iruka en écartant la mousse sur les côtés de la baignoire. Ca chasse la brume et ça permet de remettre mes jounins dans la partie. »

Il rinça le canard de bain qui était à portée et chercha à atteindre la bouteille de shampooing.

« On va faire comme si le shampooing n'avait plus de mousse sur lui, je suis trop loin pour le nettoyer. A toi. »

Alors que son compagnon réfléchissait à la situation, Iruka se rappela comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Kakashi avait parfois des lubies étranges et prendre des bains en faisait partie. Au départ, il avait expliqué à Iruka qu'il n'avait pas de baignoire à son domicile et que quand il venait chez le chuunin, il en profitait pour utiliser sa salle de bain mais Iruka s'était vite aperçu que Kakashi faisait bien plus que simplement se laver. Il jouait dans son bain. Le professeur l'entendait parler à travers la porte, faire des bruitages avec sa bouche et prendre différentes voix selon les personnages. Il s'était doucement moqué de lui mais quelque part, il comprenait son compagnon. Etant passé chuunin à l'âge de six ans, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait profité de son enfance. Il rattrapait le temps perdu comme il pouvait. Alors, Iruka avait appris à voir son amant autrement. Le génie au sharingan était peut-être le jounin le plus talentueux de Konoha mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder les dessins animés le dimanche matin, de manger des glaces à toute heure, de lancer des batailles de polochon et de jouer dans son bain.

Quand il avait compris que tous ces petits actes enfantins étaient nécessaires à l'équilibre fragile de Kakashi, Iruka s'était fait à ses manies et avaient même fini par y participer. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance. Orphelin comme il l'était, il n'avait jamais eu personne pour jouer avec lui.

Petit à petit, les jeux étaient devenus une de leur habitude et les combats de baignoire avaient été encadrés par des règles strictes. Ils testaient tous deux différentes stratégies militaires et Iruka était assez fier que Kakashi le juge suffisamment intelligent pour être un de ses adversaires. Le chuunin connaissait peu de techniques dans la vie réelle mais cette faiblesse était gommée quand ils jouaient dans leur baignoire. Il pouvait lancer n'importe quel jutsu. Au final, c'était pratiquement toujours Kakashi qui gagnait mais Iruka ne désespérait pas de le surpasser un jour.

« Raz-de-marée ! »

Deux bras claquèrent avec force contre la surface de l'eau, créant une sorte de vague qui submergea le canard de bain et atteignit même la bouteille de shampooing. Iruka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder autour de lui. Le canard de bain était passé par-dessus la baignoire tout comme une bonne partie de l'eau du bain. Le tapis de douche était trempé.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Je te préviens que c'est toi qui vas te coltiner la serpillère ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de nettoyer tes conneries ! »

« Tes deux jounins sont K.O. », fit remarquer Kakashi qui semblait ignorer délibérément les protestations de son amant.

Iruka maugréa encore un peu pour lui avant de récupérer l'élastique à cheveux des cordes à linge.

« Il me reste un chuunin. », rappela-t-il.

Kakashi ricana doucement.

« Trésor, ton chuunin n'a plus de chakra. Il a épuisé ses réserves avec sa technique de vent du tour précédent. »

« Pas besoin de chakra pour le taijutsu… »

« Oh ? Et ton chuunin compte affronter mes deux jounins encore en course à lui tout seul ? Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu as perdu. Tu n'as plus qu'un seul petit chuunin, sans défense. On avait parié sur quoi, déjà ? »

« La vaisselle. On a parié sur la vaisselle. Putain, je déteste faire la vaisselle… »

« On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement. », susurra Kakashi à son oreille.

« Quel type d'arrangement ? », interrogea Iruka, méfiant.

« Mhaa, commença le jounin en saisissant le poignet de son homme, je crève d'envie de mettre mon doigt dans cet élastique à cheveux. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu crois que tu m'excites là, c'est dans l'œil que tu peux te le fourrer, ton doigt. »

Kakashi eut un petit rire alors qu'il se rallongeait contre la paroi de la baignoire dans une position délibérément lascive. Iruka fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment on en est venu à faire des blagues douteuses à propos d'élastique à cheveux ? »

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Ma mauvaise influence sur toi, sans doute. J'aime bien ça. »

« Les blagues douteuses ? Ouais, j'avais déjà remarqué. »

« Non, ce que j'aime, c'est qu'on a nos petits trucs à nous. Comme le bain, la vaisselle, les blagues de mauvais goût. Tout ça, j'aime bien. »

Iruka baissa volontairement la tête. L'autre, derrière lui, ne pouvait normalement pas le voir. Kakashi n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de sentimental. C'était rare qu'il exprime une émotion quelconque et le chuunin se sentait honteusement touché par sa déclaration.

« Tu vas pas pleurer, quand même ? »

Le ton goguenard de son amant mit fin à toute sensiblerie.

Iruka le toisa d'un air agressif.

« Ce serait bien que le ménage devienne aussi un de « nos petits trucs à nous » et pas simplement un de mes petits trucs à moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Kakashi prit son air le plus surpris jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka se mette debout et s'empare de la douchette pour se rincer. Là, son regard prit une lueur toute différente.

« N'y pense même pas, le menaça l'autre, j'ai de la vaisselle à faire. »

« J'ai parlé d'un arrangement, il me semble. »

« Je les connais tes arrangements, y a toujours que ma partie du marché qui est honorée… »

Le seul œil ouvert de Kakashi s'alluma alors qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as choisi le verbe « honorer » au hasard ? C'est trop rigolo ! »

« Pervers », siffla l'autre qui n'avait pas le même don que son amant pour saisir les double-sens salaces dans les conversations.

Iruka, maintenant parfaitement propre, s'extirpa hors de la baignoire pour se retrouver à patauger dans l'immense flaque d'eau qu'était devenue sa salle de bain.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ce foutoir et sérieusement, ce coup-ci. Je t'avais pourtant dit, la dernière fois, que c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer avec du coton. J'ai dû attendre le plombier près d'une semaine pour qu'il débouche la baignoire ! »

« Oh ? répondit innocemment Kakashi les deux bras croisés contre la paroi de la baignoire. Tu as des problèmes de tuyauterie ? »

La face d'Iruka se crispa sous l'outrage, ce qui fit rire le jounin.

« Impossible d'avoir une conversation d'adulte avec toi, c'est pas possible. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui t'occupes de ces choses-là, les problèmes domestiques, ça te passe au-dessus ! Mais moi, ça m'a pourri toute la semaine ! »

Kakashi leva son œil au ciel tandis que le bout de son index touchait sa bouche.

« La semaine dernière, hein ? J'empêchais pas une guerre entre le Pays de l'Herbe et de la Cascade à ce moment-là ? »

« Mouais, maugréa Iruka, t'as toujours une bonne excuse, de toute façon. »

Le chuunin tenta alors de se retourner avec dédain mais le fait qu'il soit nu comme un ver gâcha quelque peu son effet. Kakashi se rinça l'œil tant qu'il put.

Il adorait la vie avec le chuunin, ses airs outrés et ses remontrances constantes. En fait, quel que soit le jeu, quelle que soit son issue, avec Iruka, il se sentait toujours gagnant.


	14. Chronologie

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Un autre chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais après celui-ci, je ferai probablement une pause. Je travaille sur un autre projet et j'ai du mal à mener les deux fictions de front. Je n'abandonne pas du tout ce recueil, cependant, et j'y reviendrai sûrement dès qu'une bonne idée me trottera dans la tête. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qu'ils me laissent des reviews ou non, et j'espère vous retrouver sur mon autre histoire quand je la publierai.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie<strong>

Iruka a six ans. Il court dans le parc et tombe, se blessant au genou. Il pleure. Son père sèche ses larmes en lui expliquant que les petits bobos font partie du métier de ninja. Iruka renifle tout en écoutant le discours paternel.

Perché sur une branche, Kakashi, onze ans, observe la scène. Cet être insignifiant le débecte, il lui rappelle cet incapable d'Obito. Cette chochotte ne mérite pas d'avoir encore un père pour le consoler.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a onze ans. Il pleure en cachette devant la stèle des héros morts au combat.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? », interroge Kakashi, sorti de nulle part.

Iruka se retourne, honteux, pour fixer ce garçon bizarre qui ne lui a encore jamais adressé la parole. Depuis quelque temps, son bandeau ninja descend sur son œil gauche.

« Je ne pleure pas. », répond-il d'un ton qu'il espère convaincant.

« A d'autres, tu as toujours été un pleurnichard. »

« Tu ne sais rien, fait l'autre piqué au vif, mes parents sont morts, voilà pourquoi je pleure. »

« Oh ? réagit froidement Kakashi. Et c'est tout ? »

L'enfant écarquille les yeux. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Ta mère, elle est morte en te mettant au monde ? », questionne l'autre.

« Non, elle s'est… »

« Et ton père ? continue Kakashi, sans prêter attention au garçon. Il s'est suicidé en s'ouvrant le ventre et c'est toi qui l'as trouvé ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! »

« Et est-ce que tu as vu ton meilleur ami mourir sous tes yeux, le corps déchiqueté par des rochers ? »

Iruka fait simplement non de la tête.

« Et est-ce que ton sensei, qui avait juré de toujours te protéger, a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le village et un chiard sans intérêt ? Hum ? Dis-moi ! »

« Non, murmure Iruka, rien de tout ça. »

« Alors, c'est toi qui ne sais rien. Moi, j'ai vécu tout ça. Et tu m'as déjà vu pleurer ? »

Non, Kakashi ne pleure jamais, son seul œil visible reste glacial.

« Peut-être que tu devrais, marmonne Iruka, peut-être que ça t'aiderait… »

« Et peut-être que tu pourrais te comporter comme un homme ? »

Iruka essaye de résister mais ses larmes se remettent à couler sur ses joues. Il s'enfuit, transi de honte.

« Chochotte », pense encore Kakashi en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il caresse finalement quelques noms gravés sur la pierre, les noms de ses disparus.

Il est dégoûté qu'Iruka et lui puissent partager le même malheur, il aime à penser que la fatalité ne frappe que les êtres capables de la supporter.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a quinze ans. Il vient d'échouer à l'examen chuunin. Le visage en sang, il retient ses larmes. La technique héréditaire de son adversaire ne lui a laissé aucune chance. Il est content qu'il y ait eu trop de genin à réussir l'épreuve précédente et que les examinateurs aient dû organiser des duels préliminaires. Il aurait détesté que le Troisième assiste à sa lamentable prestation.

Il essaye de se relever mais sa poitrine lui fait trop mal, il doit avoir une côte cassée. A plat-ventre, il distingue soudainement une sandale près de lui.

« Et tu oses te prétendre ninja ? J'aurais honte à ta place. »

Il reconnaît cette voix dure. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Kakashi l'arbitre de son combat.

La critique tombe, lourde et brutale.

« Minable. »

Et il entend les pas de l'autre s'éloigner alors qu'il baigne dans son sang.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a seize ans. Il vient de réussir l'examen chuunin. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas vaincu son adversaire mais sa ténacité a impressionné. Et surtout, il a su soutenir ses coéquipiers pendant l'épreuve de survie. Il l'ignore encore mais on le destine à une carrière de medic-nin ou d'enseignant. La décision est toujours en suspens.

Son cœur est gonflé de fierté quand il sort du palais du Hokage.

Kakashi est là, lisant un livre douteux adossé à la rampe de l'escalier.

« Alors, c'est qui le minable, maintenant ? »

L'autre ne se donne même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Ce n'est pas parce que le Troisième a pitié de toi que je dois en faire autant. »

Un nouveau sentiment envahit Iruka. Il a envie de balancer son poing dans la figure de ce type. Il se fiche pas mal qu'il soit jounin.

« Essaie. Tu me feras plaisir. »

Toujours plongé dans sa lecture, Kakashi n'en lit pas moins dans ses pensées.

Iruka prend conscience de l'écart de niveau entre eux. L'autre est plus âgé et plus fort. Jamais il ne le rattrapera.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Kakashi ferme son livre et s'éloigne.

A aucun moment, il ne l'a regardé.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a dix-huit ans. Il hurle à plein poumon sur un de ses élèves. Le gamin quitte le terrain d'entraînement, en larmes.

«Je te trouve un peu dur avec lui. »

Iruka se retourne pour faire face à Kakashi dans sa tenue d'ANBU. Son dos est tranquillement posé contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ? »

L'autre hausse les épaules.

« Il n'a pas balancé ce kunai par pure malveillance mais pour faire diversion. Son coéquipier venait de rater complètement sa technique de clonage et il ne voulait pas que les autres élèves se moquent de lui. Au fond, c'était plutôt gentil de sa part. »

La clairvoyance du jounin agace prodigieusement Iruka. Il pense à son élève qu'il a si sévèrement grondé. Cela pourrait faire naître un sentiment d'injustice. Il lui faudra remettre les choses à plat demain matin.

Quand il relève les yeux, Kakashi n'est plus là et Iruka ne sait pas bien dire si le jounin a cherché une fois de plus à l'humilier ou bien… s'il a voulu l'aider.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-et-un ans. Naruto a fait une bêtise, une fois de plus, et le professeur est réellement fatigué. Il essaye d'être patient avec cet enfant mais rien ne marche.

« Iruka-sensei, pourquoi vous ne dîtes plus rien ? »

Le garçon semble paniqué par son silence. Iruka sait bien que Naruto ne cherche qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui pour exister. Il faisait la même chose à son âge.

Soudain, le ventre de l'enfant se met à gargouiller.

« Tu as faim ? interroge le professeur. Qu'aimes-tu manger ? »

Le blondinet écarquille des yeux brillants, ravi qu'on s'intéresse un peu à lui.

« Ce que je préfère, affirme-t-il, ce sont les nouilles ramen de l'Ichiraku. »

« L'Ichiraku, hein ? Je connais, je vais y manger parfois. »

« C'est vrai, sensei ? réagit l'autre, émerveillé. Vous connaissez l'Ichiraku ? »

Iruka émet un petit rire. Ses élèves s'imaginent toujours que sa vie s'arrête aux portes de sa salle de classe.

« On va faire un marché tous les deux, propose-t-il. Si tu nettoies le tableau et que tu termines tes exercices, je t'emmène à l'Ichiraku. Et c'est moi qui paie. »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents tout en tendant la main.

« Topez-là, sensei ! »

Iruka s'exécute en souriant. Son regard s'évade un instant par la fenêtre et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Il aurait juré avoir aperçu Kakashi dans les bois, les observant.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-deux ans. Le Troisième l'a invité à prendre le thé.

« Tu dois être fier que Naruto soit finalement passé genin. », lance le Hokage.

Iruka sourit tout en versant le breuvage dans les tasses.

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour le jounin qui va l'avoir à charge. Ce n'est pas toujours un gamin facile. »

« N'aie crainte, répond le vieillard, serein, je suis sûr que Kakashi saura très bien le canaliser. »

Iruka, sous le coup de la surprise, recrache le thé à peine avalé.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-trois ans. Il déguste un ramen à l'Ichiraku. Une voix criarde le pousse à se retourner à l'instant où Naruto pénètre dans l'échoppe avec le reste de son équipe.

« Iruka-sensei ! », hurle le garçon en se jetant sur lui.

Le chuunin sourit au garnement ainsi qu'à ses deux autres anciens élèves mais il n'ose lever les yeux vers Kakashi. Ils ne se sont plus parlé depuis leur affrontement à l'examen chuunin. Les trois élèves s'assoient entre eux comme pour assurer une distance de sécurité.

Naruto commence très vite à parler de leur dernière mission.

« Kakashi-sensei nous a félicités pour nos lancers de shuriken, aujourd'hui. J'ai lancé juste comme vous m'avez appris et il a dit que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait faire ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

Iruka risque un coup d'œil du côté de Kakashi. Ce dernier regarde fixement devant lui sans sembler prêter attention à la conversation.

Les trois élèves se tournent vers lui à leur tour, considérant que c'est à leur professeur de parler.

« Pas vrai, Kakashi-sensei ? », insiste Naruto.

L'autre finit par répondre, de mauvaise grâce.

« Ouais. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre de tout le repas et Iruka s'en fiche.

Il arbore un sourire de victoire.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-quatre ans. Il est tard quand il quitte l'académie et il est fatigué. Un rien l'épuise ces derniers temps. Il coupe par le parc pour rentrer plus vite chez lui.

Une ombre se dessine dans l'obscurité et Iruka reconnait la silhouette de Kakashi.

Le jounin semble absent, le regard dans le vague. Sa main touche négligemment la stèle des héros.

« Kakashi-san ? Que faites-vous là ? »

L'autre le fixe sans le voir.

« Toi. », constate-t-il, finalement, comprenant qui lui parle.

« Il est tard, fait timidement remarquer Iruka, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez. »

Il essaye de lui toucher le bras mais l'autre se débat violemment.

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Allons, Kakashi-san, ne faîtes pas l'enfant. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil avec moi. »

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillent.

« Pourquoi non ? »

« A cause de moi, Naruto est parti. »

Le chuunin hausse les épaules, cherchant à cacher sa peine.

« Il l'a fait pour notre bien à tous. Je suis fier de lui. »

« C'est une manière de voir les choses. »

Le jounin met ses mains dans ses poches.

« Va-t'en maintenant. »

Iruka opine doucement de la tête et reprend sa marche mais il finit par se retourner.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute non plus pour Sasuke. »

Kakashi ne répond pas et disparaît progressivement dans la brume.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-cinq ans. Il observe Kakashi dans son lit d'hôpital. Ce dernier est revenu plus mort que vif de sa dernière mission. Le professeur prend une chaise et attend patiemment que l'autre se réveille.

« Que fais-tu là ? », demande Kakashi, méfiant, quand il reprend conscience.

D'un geste, il vérifie que son masque est toujours en place.

« Tsunade a besoin de votre rapport mais comme vous êtes trop faible pour le rédiger vous-même, je dois vous servir de secrétaire. »

« Un rôle de composition, sans doute. »

Iruka lève les yeux au ciel mais ne fait aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce que le jounin commence sa dictée.

Kakashi le fixe pendant qu'il vérifie le rapport terminé.

« Quoi ? », interroge le chuunin, se sentant épié.

« Je peux te poser une question, Iruka-sensei ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me tutoies plus ? Quand on était gosses, tu me tutoyais. »

« Vous êtes un supérieur hiérarchique, je vous dois le respect. », répond l'autre, mécaniquement. Il ne veut pas montrer que la question l'étonne.

« Je préférais quand tu me tutoyais. »

Iruka roule le rapport, essayant de garder un visage blasé. Mais il finit par reprendre la conversation.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vous tutoie ? A chaque fois qu'on se voit, vous me faîtes bien sentir que vous me considérez comme un raté. Je sais bien que vous me détestez, alors pas la peine de jouer cette comédie ! »

L'autre tourne calmement la tête vers lui. Il ne porte pas son bandeau mais le mystérieux œil gauche reste fermé. Ses sourcils se froncent.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que vous me martyrisez depuis qu'on est gosses ! »

Kakashi se tait un long moment et puis, ses yeux s'arquent alors qu'une de ses mains va gratter l'arrière de son crâne.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens. »

Iruka ne comprend pas où l'autre veut en venir et le montre dans son regard.

« Au début, j'étais un peu jaloux de toi. Parce que tes parents et le Troisième t'adoraient et que moi j'étais tout seul. Mais après, je voulais surtout que tu me remarques. J'admets que ma méthode pour y parvenir était un peu maladroite. »

Le jounin fait une pause avant de continuer.

« Je n'aime pas que tu me vouvoies. »

Iruka ne répond pas, il est très gêné. Il a du mal à croire ce que l'autre lui raconte.

« Les gens que je déteste, Iruka-sensei, je ne me donne pas la peine de leur parler. », conclut finalement Kakashi.

« Je dois aller remettre ce rapport à Tsunade-sama. », répond froidement Iruka mais il sent bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce que Kakashi voudrait entendre.

« Fais-donc. », répond-il, la voix teintée de déception.

Alors qu'il atteint la porte, le jounin l'interpelle une dernière fois.

« Essaye simplement de penser à ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît. »

Dans le couloir, Iruka s'arrête. Il tâte ses joues et s'aperçoit, non sans un certain agacement, qu'elles sont toutes chaudes.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-six ans. Il a souvent repensé à cette conversation qu'il a eue avec Kakashi. Un après-midi de juillet, il l'aperçoit sur le pont du village. Il ne doit pas passer par là pour aller au terrain d'entraînement mais il décide de faire un détour, l'air de rien.

Le jounin le fixe alors qu'il s'approche.

« Bonjour Kakashi-san. »

L'autre l'observe toujours de son regard morne et neutre.

« Iruka-sensei. »

Le chuunin hésite encore un peu, puis haussant les sourcils, il se moque.

« Il paraît que Naruto et Sakura ont réussi à te battre à ton test des clochettes… »

Kakashi tressaute légèrement à l'entente du tutoiement mais répond à la remarque du professeur d'une voix bourrue.

« Ils ont triché. Ils ont été très mal éduqués, ces petits. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire : tu as saccagé tout mon bel enseignement… »

Kakashi fixe le professeur, l'œil joueur. Il ne laisse pas démonter par l'aplomb du chuunin.

« Je suis désolé mais tu sais, ils auraient fini par devenir compétents un jour ou l'autre, avec ou sans moi. »

Et ils restent là, sur le pont, à s'échanger des piques. Quelque chose est en train de se tisser entre eux mais ils ne savent pas encore quoi.

Ils réitèrent l'expérience souvent, par la suite, tout en faisant mine de ne pas le faire exprès. Au début, Naruto et Sakura reviennent régulièrement dans leurs conversations et puis, d'autres sujets prennent la relève, plus personnels, plus intimes.

**~/~/~**

Iruka a vingt-sept ans.

Et il est amoureux.


	15. Etat critique

**Titre :** _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_**  
>Auteur : <strong>Sigognac  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>État critique<strong>

« Putain, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un verre ! »

Tsunade, cinquième Hokage du Village caché de la Feuille, soupira tout son soûl en ouvrant un nouveau dossier. La paperasserie, ce n'était donc jamais fini ? Elle avait foutrement envie de dormir ou de se cuiter, au choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas puisqu'elle s'était engagée auprès du Conseil à devenir une adulte responsable. Tu parles d'une corvée !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et la tête de Shizune fit timidement son apparition.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger Hokage-sama. »

« Pense donc ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien de grave, affirma sa disciple. C'est juste que… qu'il est encore là… »

Tsunade soupira doucement, fantasmant de plus belle sur un verre d'alcool fort.

« Et ça fait longtemps qu'il attend ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Vous savez comment il est… »

Ouais, ça, elle savait.

« Bien, fais-le entrer. »

Shizune lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

« Vous n'allez pas perdre du temps avec ça… »

« C'est encore la solution la plus rapide… ».

Shizune ne paraissait pas d'accord mais elle obtempéra, faisant confiance à son Hokage pour régler cet épineux problème.

Elle disparut dans le couloir et la porte ne se rouvrit que pour laisser entrer le « rendez-vous » de Tsunade. Cette dernière se recula un peu sur son siège pour gagner une attitude plus solennelle.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, aujourd'hui, Kakashi ? »

« Vous le savez très bien, ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi. », répondit l'autre, froidement.

La Cinquième tenta de garder son calme.

« Des évolutions ? »

« C'est de pire en pire !, éclata l'autre, immédiatement. Il est au plus mal ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par 'pire ' ? »

Le jounin sortit un petit calepin de sa poche.

« Il a les yeux tout gonflés et rouges et humides. Il a le nez qui coule, il tousse et il éternue. Il frissonne aussi et il a mal partout. »

« Pour la dernière fois, Kakashi, tous ces symptômes sont parfaitement normaux : il a la grippe ! Comme des milliers de personnes chaque année ! »

« Mais il est complètement anéanti, il n'arrive même plus à se lever ! Et son visage… Il est si beau d'habitude… »

Tsunade se passa la main sur son front : c'était vraiment dur de ne pas s'énerver.

« Il a de la fièvre ? »

« Oh, ça, oui ! affirma Kakashi tout en tournant une page de son calepin. A quinze heures, il avait 39,1°, à seize heures 39,2° et à dix-sept heures, de nouveau 39,1°. C'est quand même louche que ça change comme ça, tout le temps ! »

« Tu ne prends tout de même pas sa température toutes les heures ? », interrogea Tsunade, parfaitement affligée.

« Non mais j'essaye. C'est un mauvais malade. Il ne fait aucun effort. »

De l'avis de Tsunade, Iruka devait faire énormément d'efforts mais ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le faire comprendre à Kakashi.

« C'est tout à fait normal que sa fièvre fluctue. Il faut qu'il se repose quelques jours et tu verras qu'il ira beaucoup mieux… »

« C'est peut-être une réaction à un poison, reprit le jounin, sans l'écouter. Ça ressemble à une grippe mais en fait, c'en est pas une. J'ai lu quelque part que ça existait. »

« C'était dans tes _Icha Icha Paradise_ et c'est du pur délire… »

« Mais venez le voir, au moins, pour le rassurer. »

Oh, bien sûr, c'était Iruka qui avait besoin d'être rassuré…

« Je suis déjà venue deux fois, Kakashi. Il a la grippe. J'admets que c'est une grosse grippe, que les symptômes sont importants mais cela reste une grippe. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui donner quelque chose au lieu d'attendre les bras croisés pendant qu'il agonise ? »

« Il n'y a pas de traitement contre la grippe. On peut soigner la fièvre et la toux, c'est tout. Il faut simplement qu'il se repose ! Ce qui implique que tu ne le réveilles pas toutes les heures pour prendre sa température… Rentre chez toi maintenant. »

Le jounin croisa les bras, mécontent.

« Et vous vous prétendez médecin ? Laisser un malade sans soins ? »

Ça y était. Tsunade atteignait ses limites.

« Dehors ! », hurla-t-elle.

Shizune, de son bureau, en était certaine : les murs avaient tremblé.

**~/~/~**

« Et merde ! »

La porte venait de claquer. Iruka ramassa ses copies à la vitesse de l'éclair et les cacha sous le lit. Il eut juste le temps d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller quand il entendit s'entrebâiller la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu dors ? »

La voix de Kakashi était toute douce. Iruka fit mine de se retourner avec difficulté.

« Je me réveille à peine… »

Kakashi pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et vint s'asseoir auprès de son amant.

« Comment vas-tu ? Et ne mens pas ! »

« Ça va, affirma immédiatement Iruka. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne et quelques courbatures. »

« Pauvre chéri. »

D'un geste, Kakashi tira plusieurs mouchoirs de la boite placée sur la table de nuit et les tendit à son compagnon. Iruka les accepta en souriant et fit mine de se moucher consciencieusement même si son nez n'avait pas coulé de la journée.

« Je suis passé au bureau de Tsunade, elle a encore refusé de venir te voir. »

« Tsunade a autre chose à faire de ses journées que de venir me voir… »

« Tu es très courageux, affirma Kakashi en caressant les cheveux gras de son compagnon, mais je sens bien que cette situation n'est pas normale. Tu es tellement faible… Tu as pris ta température ? »

« Un peu moins de 39, mentit le professeur, tu vois, ça s'arrange. »

Kakashi secoua la tête, peu convaincu par cette affirmation. Sans mot dire, il quitta la chambre mais Iruka savait parfaitement où il allait. Il entendit un grand fracas dans la cuisine et son amant revint quelques instants plus tard, un sceau plein de glaçons à la main. Un gant de toilette y fut trempé et macéra dans les glaçons fondus avant de finir sur le front du chuunin. C'était glacial et douloureux, il détestait ça.

« Voilà ! », s'écria le jounin satisfait tout en saisissant la main de son amant.

C'est à ce moment que l'œil de Kakashi remarqua une trace rouge sur un des doigts du chuunin. Un regard suspicieux fut jeté sur Iruka alors qu'un sourcil se fronçait dangereusement.

« C'est du stylo rouge ! Tu as travaillé pendant mon absence ? »

Iruka avala doucement sa salive.

« Juste une copie, c'était important… »

« Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer ! Tsunade n'arrête pas de le dire. »

« Mais, osa balbutier Iruka, à force de rester toute la journée sans rien faire, je m'ennuie un peu… »

Le sourcil de Kakashi se fronça encore plus.

« Tu restes tranquille. Un point c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas encore te sacrifier pour ces sales gamins, déjà que ce sont ces petits merdeux qui t'ont refilé cette cochonnerie… »

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. J'irai bien leur dire ma façon de penser à ces salopards. »

La main d'Iruka agrippa l'uniforme du jounin.

« On en a déjà parlé : pas d'expédition punitive. Tu as promis. »

Kakashi acquiesça de mauvaise grâce tout en continuant à grommeler.

« A cause d'eux, ça fait quand même une semaine que je suis privé de bisous… »

Iruka eut un pauvre sourire.

« Tu sais bien que je suis trop contagieux… »

« Juste un petit… », supplia piteusement le jounin.

« Non, répondit catégoriquement Iruka. En plus, ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas quitté mon lit, je me sens vraiment trop sale… »

« C'est trop fatigant pour toi de te lever pour te doucher. », rappela son amant.

Iruka se demanda si Kakashi n'allait pas finir par lui interdire de respirer parce que c'était encore trop fatigant pour lui.

L'œil de Kakashi s'arqua alors qu'il serrait de nouveau la main du chuunin.

« Je vais aller te préparer une soupe, ça te fera du bien… »

Sa voix s'étrangla un peu alors que son emprise sur les doigts d'Iruka augmentait.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? »

Iruka soupira doucement. Depuis qu'il était malade, Kakashi le lui répétait à tout bout de champ.

« Je sais. C'est pas la peine de me le dire tout le temps, comme ça. Je ne vais pas mourir, tu sais ? C'est juste une mauvaise grippe. »

La main du jounin resta en place alors que l'œil de Kakashi affichait une résignation stoïque. Iruka ne put que s'avouer vaincu.

« Je t'aime aussi, gros bêta. Et je ne vais pas mourir. », rappela-t-il.

Kakashi sembla satisfait de la déclaration de son compagnon et se leva avec motivation pour gagner la cuisine.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que de grands bruits se fassent entendre et Iruka soupira tout en se renfonçant dans son lit. Quelque part, les efforts de Kakashi étaient vraiment adorables mais il n'en restait pas moins vrai que les soupes qu'il préparait étaient parfaitement dégueulasses.

**~/~/~**

« Puisque je vous dis qu'il va mal ! Il fait son fier à bras parce qu'il ne veut pas m'inquiéter mais je sais bien que son état est critique… »

« Sa fièvre est en baisse, il me semble… »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est sorti d'affaire pour autant, vous devriez venir le voir… »

« Kakashi, nous en avons déjà parlé… »

« Juste dix minutes, il sera sage. »

Tsunade soupira et adressa un regard un peu honteux à Shizune. Cette dernière serrait Tonton trop fort dans ses bras dans le but visible de calmer ses nerfs. Kakashi l'exaspérait.

« Je verrais si j'ai du temps en fin d'après-midi mais je ne te promets rien. », céda finalement Tsunade.

« Merci, ça va vraiment soulager Iruka. Il est tellement angoissé. »

« Ben, voyons. »

Kakashi se retourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur sur Shizune.

« Oh ? constata-t-elle. J'ai parlé à haute voix, peut-être ? »

« Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, fit remarquer le jounin, je sais bien que tu es un excellent médecin. Mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Iruka, tu comprends ? »

« Non mais j'hallucine. Comme si j'allais accepter une seconde de participer à cette mascarade. Le seul cas vraiment clinique dans cette affaire, c'est toi. Tu es le premier hypocondriaque par procuration que je rencontre… »

« Hypocondriaque par procuration ? », répéta Kakashi sans comprendre.

Shizune allait lui expliquer sa théorie plus en détails mais Tsunade la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Rentre t'occuper d'Iruka, Kakashi. »

« Vous passerez ? »

« Je passerai. »

A peine la porte fut elle refermée que Shizune éclata.

« Je sais bien que vous appréciez beaucoup Kakashi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour céder à tous ses caprices. Vous devriez l'envoyer promener une bonne fois pour toute… »

Tsunade croisa doucement les bras.

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je comprends très bien. Vous faites du favoritisme. On sait toutes les deux qu'Iruka se remettra très bien de sa grippe. »

« Iruka n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il se remettra très bien. Mon véritable patient, c'est Kakashi. »

« Pardon ? »

Tsunade se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Savais-tu que la mère de Kakashi était morte à l'hôpital de Konoha ? Elle souffrait d'une maladie rare et incurable. C'était presque miraculeux qu'elle ait pu porter un enfant. Les dernières semaines, Sakumo ne la quittait plus, il était très amoureux de sa femme. Kakashi avait presque trois ans et il était déjà précoce. Je crois qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait et qu'il en a gardé des souvenirs. Ou plutôt, une sorte de traumatisme. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais été confronté à la maladie puisque toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ont connu une mort violente. Et voilà qu'Iruka, le seul être pour qui il a été capable d'éprouver une réelle affection, attrape la grippe… »

« La grippe n'est ni rare, ni incurable. »

« La grippe reste une maladie, aussi banale soit-elle. Et quelque chose en lui panique parce qu'il associe la situation présente au décès de sa mère. Il n'a rien pu faire la première fois, il était beaucoup trop jeune alors cette fois, il en fait trop, c'est sa manière à lui de surmonter son traumatisme. Quand il était adolescent, Kakashi frôlait la sociopathie. Ne plus s'inquiéter pour les autres était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se préserver. Mais ensuite, il y a eu ses élèves et Iruka. Son hypocondrie, comme tu dis, me semble très positive, elle prouve qu'il fait de gros progrès. »

« Je comprends ce que vous cherchez à faire mais de là à passer voir Iruka trois fois dans la semaine… »

Tsunade haussa les épaules.

« A l'époque, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de sa mère, elle était à peine plus jeune que moi. J'ai été incapable de l'aider. Alors, je peux bien perdre un quart d'heure de ma journée de temps en temps même si ce n'est pas Iruka que ça aide. »

Shizune fixa son Hokage, admirative. Elle se sentait un peu fautive d'avoir agressé Kakashi. Il avait un comportement bizarre, certes, mais il fallait admettre qu'il en avait pas mal bavé.

« Demain, vous êtes absente toute la journée puisque vous rencontrez le seigneur du Pays du Feu… »

« Il survivra. »

Shizune libéra Tonton de son emprise et joignit ses mains devant elle tout en se tordant les bras.

« Je pourrais peut-être passer à votre place, s'il insiste. Je sais bien que je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville en tant que médecin mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part de proposer. »

Shizune tint parole. Quand Kakashi vint frapper à la porte du Hokage le lendemain, elle proposa ses services. Le jounin en sembla touché et Iruka lui jeta un regard sceptique lorsqu'elle vint le voir. Si même elle s'y mettait… Ils devenaient tous dingues dans ce village.

Elles se relayèrent à son chevet et Iruka, au bout d'une semaine supplémentaire, put retrouver sa salle de classe. Les élèves accueillirent leur sensei avec joie alors que Shizune et Tsunade connurent un triomphe modeste et, surtout, un immense soulagement.

Quant à Kakashi, il cria au miracle.

Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, quelque part.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Dernier chapitre avant un bon bout de temps à cause d'une autre histoire en préparation ! A bientôt !<p> 


	16. Dette

Titre : _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_

Auteur : Sigognac

Genre : Romance (Yaoi)

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous !<p>

Très contente de vous retrouver et de retrouver ce petit recueil, aussi, qui m'avait manqué ! Pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement lu _L'Arme et L'Outil_, vous remarquerez une volonté de changement par rapport aux liens entre les personnages... J'avais besoin de décompresser après l'épilogue de cette histoire !

Je fais dans cet OS référence à un épisode bien précis de l'histoire du manga, je pense que vous arriverez à situer l'événement en question sans trop de problèmes mais comme on n'est jamais trop prudent, je préfère prévenir : **Risque de spoil si vous n'avez pas lu à partir du chapitre 422** (anime shippuden 159).

* * *

><p><strong>Dette<strong>

Iruka avait parfois l'impression d'être invisible. Ça arrivait dès qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde dans une pièce, en fait : on cessait de faire attention à lui.

Ça arrivait aussi quand il cherchait à parler à quelqu'un en particulier mais que ce dernier était entouré par tout un groupe de personnes et ne semblait pas vouloir remarquer sa présence.

Il se demanda s'il devait faire un signe ou héler Hatake Kakashi mais il ne fit rien, au final, attendant seulement bêtement de l'autre côté du chemin que le jounin lève la tête et regarde dans sa direction.

Le village, en pleine reconstruction, était grouillant de monde. Chacun gesticulait dans tous les sens pour montrer qu'il était utile à se patrie et Iruka avait l'impression d'être un ninja indigne à rester statique au beau milieu de cette agitation. Il s'était donc mis bien à l'écart, près d'un tas de bois, pour ne pas trop gêner le passage et les agissements de ses concitoyens. De l'autre côté de la route, Kakashi était en pleine discussion, donnant des instructions à des ninjas différemment gradés qui buvaient littéralement ses paroles.

Iruka était au courant des rumeurs à propos d'Hatake Kakashi. On disait que si Tsunade-sama ne se réveillait pas rapidement, Kakashi serait nommé Hokage à sa place. Un conseil devait se tenir à ce propos dans quelques jours, d'ailleurs.

A le regarder, là, au centre du groupe, Iruka trouvait que le jounin avait l'aura nécessaire pour être un bon dirigeant. C'était un leader né, ça se sentait. Le chuunin réfléchit à la question quelques secondes tout en admirant la touffe de cheveux hirsutes qui dépassait largement du groupe : il ne se sentirait pas en danger si Kakashi devenait Hokage. Naruto avait toujours été très élogieux à son sujet.

Subitement, la cour de Kakashi se dispersa, chacun sautant et courant dans une direction opposée alors que le jounin remettait tranquillement ses mains dans ses poches et relevait sa tête.

Et il le remarqua, enfin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent ou plutôt Kakashi comprit que l'autre le dévisageait depuis un bon moment. Il eut un léger froncement de sourcil mais finit par hausser les épaules et se contenta de traverser le chemin, évitant sans même les regarder les villageois qui passaient.

« Iruka-sensei ?, interrogea-t-il une fois à sa hauteur. Vous me cherchiez ? »

La voix était morne, la vision du chuunin n'éveillait aucune curiosité en lui.

« Kakashi-san, balbutia Iruka, gêné, bonjour. Pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes? »

« C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ? »

Le ton était un peu cassant. Il était probablement pressé.

Iruka se reprit, mais la remarque du jounin le rendit encore plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était.

« Si, bien sûr, excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé… »

« Vous voulez quoi ?, coupa l'autre, impatienté. Vous avez un message du conseil ? »

Le chuunin s'arrêta. Il se sentit idiot : Kakashi devait être débordé, tout le monde se reposait sur lui. Et lui, il venait l'embêter avec ses histoires…

« Je…, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne viens pas pour ça. Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner avec ça mais… euh… »

« Mais ?, relança Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire, au juste ? Dépêchez, sensei, on m'attend sur le chantier nord…»

L'autre opina avant d'inspirer profondément.

« C'est juste que nous avons été très occupés ces derniers temps tous les deux et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de… de vous remercier. »

« Me remercier ? », répéta le jounin d'un ton ennuyé.

« Oui, poursuivit Iruka, de vous remercier, vous savez, pour… Eh bien, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le jounin releva un peu son menton, toisant son subordonné d'un air suspicieux.

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie, à vous ? »

Iruka commença à se sentir rougir.

« Eh bien, oui, vous savez bien, lors de l'attaque de Pain… »

Kakashi secoua la tête, montrant que, non, il ne savait pas.

« Mais si, reprit Iruka en haussant la voix. Il s'en est pris à moi, il voulait me faire dire où était Naruto. Il allait me transpercer avec une barre de fer quand vous êtes intervenu ! »

« Oh ça, je me souviens très bien d'être intervenu… Même que je suis mort, après. »

« Exactement, continua Iruka d'une voix qui devenait légèrement suraigüe, et donc, oui, vous êtes mort. Mort pour me sauver la vie ! A moi ! Et je voulais vous remercier pour ça ! »

« Alors, le type que j'ai sauvé, c'était vous ? Z'êtes sûr que j'ai vu vot' tête ? »

« Mais oui, je suis sûr ! Vous m'avez même parlé, enfin ! »

« Aucun souvenir de ça… », lâcha le jounin qui semblait chercher dans sa mémoire en se grattant le crâne.

Iruka était furieux. Comment pouvait-on oublier une chose pareille ? Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'on sauvait la vie de quelqu'un et qu'on mourait juste après ! Ou peut-être que si, ça devait faire partie de l'extraordinaire quotidien d'Hatake Kakashi, monsieur le jounin génial.

« Vous m'avez regardé dans les yeux, pourtant…, rappela encore le chuunin en croisant les bras et en baissant la tête, ronchon. Bon, c'est pas grave, laissez-tomber. Je suis ridicule. »

« Iruka-sensei ? », appela Kakashi pour qu'il relève la tête. Le professeur trouva sa voix étrangement souriante.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui et son regard resta accroché à l'œil arqué de son vis-à-vis.

« Je vous fais marcher, vous savez, je me souviens très bien. »

« Oh. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Iruka se sentit encore plus con.

« Très drôle. », commenta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Vous verriez votre tête, je vous assure que vous trouveriez ça drôle. »

Le chuunin lui lança un regard noir. Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de bien sur ce type : c'était un abruti fini.

« Bon, reprit-il avec indifférence, quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour tout Kakashi-san et bonne journée. »

Il tenta d'ignorer le regard amusé de son supérieur et s'en retourna. Une main le rattrapa par le poignet.

« Minute. », commanda Kakashi.

Iruka lui fit face de nouveau.

« Quoi encore ?, interrogea-t-il. J'ai la braguette ouverte, aussi ? »

« Non, répondit l'autre avec flegme, mais ça peut s'arranger. »

Le chuunin bloqua. Il avait bien entendu ?

Avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col de sa veste et il passa de la voie la plus animée de Konoha à une ruelle sombre faite de deux tentes placées côte à côte. Une main le plaqua aussitôt contre ce qui devait être le mur d'enceinte du village et une odeur lui sauta au nez. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il en ait le cœur net mais une des deux tentes formant la ruelle devait être un restaurant de fortune : ça empestait la vieille bouffe.

« Jamais personne ne passe par là. », expliqua le visage de Kakashi à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je fais quoi, ici ? », demanda le jounin assez calmement pour masquer sa surprise.

« Vous étiez en train de dire que j'avais donné ma vie pour sauver la vôtre… », expliqua innocemment le jounin.

« Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dit dans ces termes… »

« Eh bien, vous auriez dû. C'est un minimum, je trouve… »

Le chuunin leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il discernait mal le visage masqué du jounin juste au-dessus de lui.

« On vous attendait pas sur le chantier nord ? », tenta-t-il.

« Mais on y est, répondit l'autre, tranquille. Ma technique de téléportation nous a déposés juste à côté. Allons, sensei, j'attends. »

« Vous attendez quoi ? »

« Mais des remerciements dignes de ce nom, bien sûr. »

Iruka s'énerva intérieurement, l'autre l'agaçant prodigieusement. Mais il était vrai qu'à cause du sens de l'humour plutôt douteux du jounin, il ne s'était pas montré très reconnaissant. C'était un manque de respect flagrant envers un des plus grands ninja de l'histoire du Pays du Feu et l'autre avait bien eu raison de le remettre à sa place.

Calmé, le jeune homme fixa le plus vieux dans la semi-obscurité.

« Kakashi-san, énonça-t-il avec fermeté, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour moi en faisant preuve d'un courage et d'une grandeur d'âme extraordinaires et jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier assez pour cela. D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent pensé depuis ce jour que vous n'auriez pas dû intervenir car votre vie vaut bien plus que la mienne et je ne me serais jamais pardonné votre décès. »

Pour compléter son discours, Iruka inclina la tête un long moment avant de la relever pour jeter un regard interrogatif au jounin.

« Mieux, apprécia-t-il au bout d'un long silence, mais encore très insuffisant. »

« Insuffisant ?, bondit immédiatement Iruka. Voulez pas que je me prosterne aussi ? »

« C'est une idée. »

Le chuunin s'étouffa d'indignation face à l'effronterie tranquille de Kakashi. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ses yeux commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Comme il s'en doutait, il y avait plusieurs bennes à ordures dont une juste à côté de lui. Quant au sol, il pouvait sentir du pied qu'il était boueux de crasse. Hors de question qu'il mette un genou là-dedans.

« Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous pouvez vous contenter de me remercier par de simples paroles ? », demanda encore le jounin.

Il s'était rapproché, son torse touchant maintenant le sien. Le chuunin se sentit intimidé par cette nouvelle proximité.

« Eh bien… Oui ? », hasarda-t-il sans comprendre.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, continua Kakashi plus faiblement, j'ai donné ma vie pour la vôtre. Dans le jargon, ça veut dire que vous avez une dette. »

Il se pencha, son masque touchant l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

« Et une dette, ça se rembourse. »

Il plaqua un peu plus fort le chuunin contre la paroi et les jambes d'Iruka se dérobèrent sous l'impact. Kakashi le suréleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de linge sale.

« Combien vaut ma vie, à votre avis, Iruka-sensei ? », lui chuchota-t-il.

L'autre, de plus en plus perturbé, se raccrocha à cette question. C'était peut-être de l'argent qu'il voulait ? Il était presque rassuré par cette idée.

« Je n'en sais rien, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Mais je ne suis qu'un simple professeur, je n'ai pas un sou de côté de tout manière. »

L'autre ricana, se collant un peu plus contre lui et Iruka sentit comme un frôlement entre ses cuisses.

« Il y a des tas de manières de rembourser une dette, susurra le jounin à son oreille, et l'argent est la moins intéressante d'entre elles… »

Iruka ne comprenait plus rien à ce que lui racontait l'autre illuminé. Ou plutôt, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Parce qu'il avait très peur d'entendre ce que cet illustre pervers allait exiger de lui en guise de remboursement.

Il hésita, longuement, à lui poser directement la question et se décida finalement quand les frictions entre leurs deux corps devinrent trop envahissantes. Il valait mieux sortir de cette situation le plus vite possible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? »

Il sentit que l'autre était ravi qu'il se décide enfin à poser la question car la voix qui lui répondit était souriante.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Iruka-sensei : une vie pour une vie. »

Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire mais au grand soulagement du chuunin, il eut beau la tourner dans tous les sens, il n'y trouva aucune signification salace.

« Vous voulez que je me suicide ? », finit-il par demander.

Il sentit l'autre secouer la tête si bien que ses cheveux hirsutes vinrent lui chatouiller le visage.

« Non, bien sûr que non…, nia le jounin avec bonhomie. Ce serait un véritable gâchis. Le monde ne serait plus le même sans vous, Iruka-sensei. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, foutez-vous de moi. »

Le ton était ironique. Le chuunin cherchait à se rassurer en ramenant Kakashi sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait, celui du sarcasme.

A son grand désarroi, l'autre ne rentra pas du tout dans son jeu.

« Mais je suis très sérieux. », chuchota le jounin avec une sorte de gravité dans la voix qui lui parut tout à fait incongrue.

Iruka devinait que la tête du jounin était pratiquement enfouie dans son cou. Clairement, Kakashi était passé à un autre type de plaisanterie bien plus humiliante encore pour le chuunin. C'était cruel de lui faire croire qu'il pouvait être désirable. Kakashi faisait partie de ces hommes pour qui le charme est une capacité innée. Il n'avait pas le moindre effort à fournir pour séduire qui que ce soit alors qu'Iruka, au contraire, faisait partie de ces invisibles qu'on ne remarquait jamais.

Le problème, c'était que le corps un peu trop sensible du chuunin ne semblait pas comprendre la plaisanterie et commençait à réagir aux attentions moqueuses du jounin. Iruka sentait bien son visage s'échauffer et sa bouche devenir pâteuse. Il devait absolument se tirer de là avant que ça ne dégénère. Et vite fait.

Une des mains du jounin vint lui caresser la joue alors que son corps s'appuyait plus encore contre le sien.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la 'petite mort', Iruka-sensei ? », murmura le jounin, d'une voix chaude.

L'autre essaya de rester concentré sur la question et non pas sur la puissance du corps contre le sien ou de l'autre main de Kakashi qui s'était mise à errer sur son flanc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? », balbutia-t-il, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Il entendit l'autre s'esclaffer tout contre lui. Et ce rire sincère était aussi bien vexant qu'attirant.

« En bon prof que vous êtes, vous devriez pourtant le savoir… Encore que… Ce ne sont pas vraiment des choses qu'on enseigne aux enfants. »

Le souffle du jounin caressait son oreille, il eut même l'impression qu'il l'avait légèrement mordillée à travers le masque.

« Ah, oui ? », demanda-t-il faiblement alors qu'il s'agrippait aux épaules de Kakashi pour venir en aide à ses jambes flageolantes.

« Oui. », murmura l'autre tout en profitant du mouvement d'Iruka pour se presser un peu plus contre lui.

Il se passa ce qui menaçait de se passer depuis un moment et Iruka essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas gémi au moment où son pantalon était entré en contact avec celui du jounin.

Il savait bien que d'un moment à l'autre, Kakashi allait l'abandonner dans son délire pour se foutre de lui. Peut-être même qu'il irait raconter ça partout… Mais même en le sachant, il n'arrivait pas empêcher sa peau de réagir aux caresses calculées du pervers. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas remarqué à quel point son corps devenait réceptif à la situation.

Iruka pouvait bien se l'avouer maintenant : il avait toujours eu un faible pour ce foutu jounin.

D'un geste, Kakashi se recula légèrement et Iruka crut que le temps de l'humiliation était venu mais le jounin ne faisait en fait que prendre son élan pour pouvoir le plaquer un peu plus brutalement contre le mur.

Cette fois, Iruka ne put plus se mentir : il avait bel et bien gémi.

Tout comme il y avait bien une raideur qui devenait gênante au niveau de son pantalon et il n'arrivait pas à sentir si c'était réciproque ou non. Si l'autre bandait aussi, il aurait au moins un argument pour sa défense.

« Vous êtes toujours avec moi, Iruka-sensei ? »

La voix de l'autre était rauque, maintenant. Il simulait bien, cet enfoiré.

Le chuunin se contenta d'opiner de la tête pour ne pas trahir sa propre excitation même si elle était tout à fait perceptible à d'autres niveaux.

Le jounin eut la cruauté d'esquisser un déhanchement et Iruka ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer légèrement pour accentuer le contact. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge, pourtant, s'il restait passif, il pouvait encore passer pour une simple victime des événements.

Mais voilà, Kakshi réitéra son mouvement et la jambe d'Iruka se releva sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

C'était fini. Il venait d'admettre qu'il était une folle tordue et que se faire peloter dans une ruelle crade, ça l'excitait foutrement.

Tout ce que Kakashi avait à faire maintenant, c'était de laisser cette putain de jambe flotter en l'air, de le lâcher, et de se payer sa tête.

Le jounin se contenta cependant d'empoigner franchement la cuisse offerte et de la caler contre ses reins avant de faire subir au chuunin un nouveau déhanchement. Iruka ne chercha même plus à retenir ses gémissements. Il commençait même à se foutre totalement d'être ridicule. Il avait surtout envie que la main qui caressait toujours son visage aille caresser autre chose.

L'excitation était en train de prendre le pas sur tout le reste et l'idée de se faire culbuter contre une benne à ordures ne lui semblait plus si humiliante.

Et si c'était un peu brutal, même, il ne disait pas non.

Pourtant, son côté puritain cherchait encore à se faire entendre mais il se faisait méchamment moucher par les mouvements de bassin du jounin et le corps d'Iruka n'écoutait plus que ça.

Il allait se faire baiser, là, contre un mur, par un presque inconnu. Ça se matérialisa dans son esprit une seconde et ça ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser.

« Vous êtes bouillant… », murmura Kakashi et il y avait comme une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Il se recula brusquement pour détailler le chuunin.

Il faisait sombre mais Iruka savait par son dossier qu'Hatake Kakashi voyait très bien dans le noir.

Il se rendait donc bien compte que son visage rouge et ses yeux concupiscents étaient parfaitement perceptibles pour lui. Mais il s'en foutait, il était partant. Même qu'il venait de s'humecter les lèvres pour le prouver. Il pouvait difficilement l'allumer plus que ça.

« Fait chier, lâcha le jounin en ne le quittant pas des yeux, on m'attend vraiment sur le chantier nord. »

Il y eut comme une morsure dans l'estomac d'Iruka. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état, si ?

« Il va falloir que vous remboursiez votre dette plus tard, Iruka-sensei »

Ça se désembrumait un peu dans son crâne… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de hocher vivement la tête.

« Vous êtes libre vendredi soir ? interrogea encore Kakashi. J'ai un enterrement de vie de jounin à célébrer… »

Iruka décompta dans son esprit : c'était samedi que le conseil devait se réunir pour élire le nouvel Hokage.

« J'ai une super tente, ajouta le jounin, spacieuse et tout. Paraît que c'est à cause de mon grade. »

Iruka grinça des dents : il partageait sa tente avec Izumo et Kotetsu. Ils étaient sympas mais il avait quand même un peu trop souvent l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Ça lui ferait pas de mal de prendre une soirée pour lui, pour une fois.

Son cœur se calmait dans sa poitrine et son côté naïf reprit le dessus un instant.

« Ce serait pour dîner ? »

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit l'œil de son vis-à-vis s'écarquiller.

« Vous êtes bien pédé ? », interrogea Kakashi, soudainement suspicieux.

« Euh… Ouais. »

Le chuunin pensa qu'il était difficile de faire croire le contraire mais il comprit que Kakashi avait déjà dû faire naître des vocations, par le passé.

La main du jounin tapota doucement sur la joue du professeur.

« Alors, non, Iruka-sensei, ce sera pas pour dîner. »

Le jounin se recula un peu plus et la température descendit d'un cran, au grand désarroi du chuunin.

Sa cuisse était toujours maintenue contre le flanc du jounin et Iruka eut soudain honte de sa position.

« J'ai presque hâte d'être à vendredi, maintenant, Iruka-sensei. Je vous remercie. »

« A votre service. », marmonna le chuunin encore un peu groggy.

Il entendit un nouvel éclat de rire puis un bruit étrange et c'est à ce moment que, déséquilibré, il glissa à terre.

Ce foutu jounin s'était téléporté et plus rien ne retenait sa jambe qui était donc tombée en entraînant tout le reste de sa personne.

Quand il sentit ses fesses entrer en contact avec la boue crade de la ruelle, il eut une malédiction bien sentie à l'encontre d'Hatake Kakashi.

Ce connard avait pourri ces fringues et l'avait allumé juste ce qu'il fallait pour le laisser complètement frustré. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait exactement.

Il lui faudrait de toute manière un petit moment pour se relever. Il n'allait tout de même pas traverser tout Konoha dans cet état.

Il inspira doucement. Sa respiration revenait à la normale.

Il venait de se passer quoi, là ? Il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec ce pervers ?

Il se corrigea mentalement : ce n'était pas un rendez-vous mais une partie de jambes en l'air.

Qu'il avait acceptée. Avec empressement.

La honte.

De sa paume, il se frappa le front à plusieurs reprises. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était pas si en manque que ça quand même ?

Ses yeux descendirent sur son bas-ventre et une douleur caractéristique se rappela à son bon souvenir. Okay, il était grave en manque.

Et s'il avait dû choisir un mec dans tout Konoha pour régler le problème… Bah, ouais, il aurait pris Hatake Kakashi…

Il se demanda vaguement en quoi allait consister cet « enterrement de vie de jounin ». Est-ce qu'ils allaient faire semblant de discuter un peu avant ou allaient-ils passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuses ? Est-ce que le jounin ferait l'effort de l'amener jusqu'au lit ou se contenterait-il de le prendre sur le sol ?

Il dut admettre, qu'à choisir, il était plus excité par le sol…

De nouveau, il se cogna le visage. C'était quoi ce fantasme tout pourri du gentil chuunin effarouché qui se fait prendre par le méga jounin trop balèze ? Il avait quel âge, franchement ?

Mais il n'y pouvait rien et il s'imagina deux secondes dans deux-trois positions compromettantes avec Hatake Kakashi…

Sa rêverie fut cependant troublée par une sensation désagréable au niveau de ses fesses : la boue crade venait de traverser son caleçon.

Trop bien.

Il résista à son côté maniaque parce qu'il se sentait complètement incapable de se relever et resta donc bien sagement assis à baigner dans la crasse.

Ça ne se réglait pas du tout au niveau de son entrejambe et en son for intérieur, il savait ce qu''il fallait faire pour arranger ça rapidement.

En plus, il avait un objet de fantasme tout trouvé…

Mais il hésita, parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça dehors et que, bien sûr, il avait toujours un peu honte d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop qu'il était un vieux garçon minable et pathétique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa main droite se glissait discrètement entre ses cuisses. Il se caressait toujours gentiment d'abord. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour se donner l'illusion d'avoir eu droit à des préliminaires. Le tissu du pantalon était tendu alors il passa sans difficulté ses doigts sur toute la longueur de sa braguette.

Il avala sa salive un peu plus difficilement au moment d'ouvrir son pantalon. Fermant les yeux, le corps du jounin apparut prestement dans son esprit et Iruka commença à s'imaginer un scénario bien cochon alors qu'il se caressait à travers son caleçon…

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Il sursauta, lâchant un cri de surprise franchement peu viril. Ses yeux paniqués se rouvrirent et devinèrent la silhouette accroupie de Kakashi à côté de lui.

Il était revenu quand, putain ?

Ses cuisses s'étaient resserrées par automatisme, bloquant la main coupable à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre… Peut-être que l'autre n'avait rien vu…

« Le… le chantier nord ? », balbutia donc le chuunin pour détourner Kakashi d'un sujet plus gênant.

« Bof, lança l'autre ennuyé tout en entrouvrant de force les cuisses qui s'étaient refermées comme une huître, je leur ai dit que j'avais laissé un chuunin tout frustré dans une ruelle et que j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour finir le travail… Ils ont très bien compris. »

Alors qu'il parlait, les doigts du jounin recouvrirent ceux de la main d'Iruka, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa compréhension de la situation.

« Vous plaisantez, là ? Rassurez-moi. »

Le chuunin n'arrivait même pas à être réellement inquiet tant la pression que Kakashi exerçait maintenant sur lui lui faisait perdre la tête.

L'autre ricana.

« Évidemment que je plaisante. Leurs calculs pour le nouveau palais du Hokage étaient complètement bidons… Et moi, j'étais plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Quand Tsunade se réveillera, je veux que tout soit parfait pour elle. Elle aura sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de trucs aussi barbants. Je leur ai donné trente minutes pour revoir leur copie. »

« Trente minutes ? », répéta Iruka d'une voix qu'il jugea lui-même pathétiquement suave.

« Ouais, trente minutes, expliqua l'autre tranquillement tout en resserrant son emprise sur le chuunin, le temps d'assister au bilan de demi-journée des jounin de l'autre côté du village… ».

« Bilan… de demi-journée ? », articula Iruka, déçu, entre deux respirations.

« Ouais, mais comme je repassais par là… », murmura le jounin qui caressait maintenant Iruka sans vergogne et observait ses réactions avec curiosité, « j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose, tout à l'heure… »

Il s'arrêta, Iruka l'entendit brièvement bouger derrière lui et il se retrouva soulevé et relevé, la face contre le mur. La main de Kakashi sur lui n'avait pas bougé et il sentit l'écrasante présence du jounin juste derrière lui ainsi que son menton masqué dans son cou, tout près de son oreille.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire, reprit l'autre en chuchotant, de ne pas vous imaginer qu'il vous suffira d'une minuscule petite nuit pour que nous soyons quittes… »

Le chuunin haletait, la joue contre la pierre, parfaitement honteux de trouver la situation aussi excitante. Il frissonna quand le souffle du jounin traversa son masque pour lui caresser de nouveau l'oreille.

« Il va vous falloir toute une vie pour me rembourser, Iruka-sensei. »


	17. Suffisances

Titre : _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_

Auteur : Sigognac

Genre : Romance (Yaoi)

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cet OS est la suite du précédent "Dette". J'en profite pour (re)souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Christigui. Merci à elle car elle m'a donné envie d'écrire cette suite mais je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais et c'est finalement très agréable, une fois de temps en temps, de simplement se laisser porter par son texte.<strong>

**J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances car à moins d'une fulgurance subite, je ne publierai plus rien avant septembre puisque les deux mois d'été vont servir à la mise en route d'une nouvelle histoire à chapitres.**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Suffisances<strong>

« Tu es nerveux ? »

Dans son sommeil, il avait bougé. Ses bras avaient cherché par automatisme à se refermer sur le corps chaud qui partageait sa couche mais n'avaient rencontré que le froid et le vide.

Ça l'avait réveillé pour de bon, son esprit étant pris d'une panique incontrôlable, celle d'avoir simplement rêvé ce qui s'était passé. Il avait émergé un peu brusquement des couvertures, observant la pénombre de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il avait deviné la présence, près de l'entrée, d'une silhouette pale installée sur un tabouret.

Kakashi avait-il seulement dormi ? Ou n'était-il resté allongé que le temps qu'il sombre lui-même dans le sommeil ?

Iruka s'était mis sur son séant, disposant le contour des draps autour de son corps.

Après une courte hésitation, il avait timidement interrogé le jounin, histoire de signifier sa présence.

La tête de Kakashi, tournée vers l'extérieur, pivota vers lui quand il s'était mis à parler. Iruka constata que le masque, même en pleine nuit, même quand tout le reste du corps était à découvert, restait implacablement en place.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?", interrogea le jounin d'une voix morne.

"Non... Non, balbutia l'autre. Et ce ne serait pas grave de toute manière : il faut que je rentre chez moi."

"Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux. Il y a largement assez de place pour deux."

"Je sais pas, murmura le chuunin, Kotetsu et Izumo risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas rentrer..."

"Kotetsu et Izumo savent très bien ce que tu as fait de ta soirée ; il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'ils s'inquiètent."

"Je leur ai dit que j'allais dîner chez des amis."

"Oui, mais on ne se met pas autant d'eau de toilette quand on va simplement dîner chez des amis..."

L'autre en resta bouche bée une seconde. Il se rappela son entrée hésitante dans la tente quelques heures plus tôt, le cœur bondissant et les joues rouges. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts pour paraître séduisant : il avait mis un uniforme neuf… et s'était un peu parfumé. Pour les vêtements, Kakashi n'avait pas semblé y accorder beaucoup d'importance, si ce n'est pour trouver le moyen le plus rapide de les lui enlever. Pour le parfum, il n'avait fait jusqu'alors aucun commentaire.

"Tu es en train de me dire que je cocotte ?"

"Bof, tu sais, c'est pas grave. L'odeur s'est dissipée depuis le temps et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon."

"Mignon ?, bondit l'autre. Super ! Voilà que je suis mignon maintenant !"

"Tu es toujours mignon, Iruka-sensei, même quand tu ne cocottes pas..."

"Tu m'aides pas, là ! Je suis pas mignon, je suis un ninja !"

"L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Regarde, moi, par exemple..."

"Kakashi, tu n'es pas mignon."

"Oh ? Alors là, tu me brises le cœur."

Et il tapota doucement sur sa poitrine nue.

Les yeux d'Iruka s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et discernaient maintenant plus nettement le corps opalin du jounin.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester tout nu devant l'ouverture de la tente. Tu pourrais attraper du mal."

« Je voulais juste admirer le village un moment… Je ne sais pas, j'en avais besoin. »

« Peut-être… A cause de demain… »

« Tu as dormi un petit moment, Iruka-sensei : je crois qu'entre-temps demain est devenu aujourd'hui. »

« Et… ça va, toi ? »

Le jounin ne répondit pas tout de suite, tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'ouverture de la tente.

« On peut voir le Mont Hokage d'ici… C'est tout ce qu'il reste de notre village. »

« Il reste toi et moi, aussi, ainsi que tous les habitants de Konoha. C'est déjà pas si mal. »

« C'est vrai, admit le jounin. Grâce à Naruto, on a évité le pire… Mais quand même… j'aimais bien mon appartement. »

« Et je n'avais qu'une seule photo de moi avec mes parents. »

Iruka observa la tignasse grise bouger de haut en bas avant que le corps blanc ne se lève et n'aille s'écrouler à ses côtés. Il chercha à rester naturel même si la proximité de cet être si beau et si nu, passée l'euphorie du sexe, le mettait mal à l'aise.

« J'ai vu Shizune hier, reprit le jounin, une fois confortablement installé, un oreiller sous le menton. Elle m'a briefé sur tout un tas de trucs barbants concernant le poste de hokage. Ils étaient en uniforme, sur la photo, tes parents ? »

« Euh… Oui. », répondit le chuunin qui ne comprenait pas bien le rapport.

« Alors, on a peut-être une copie, quelque part… »

« Une… copie ? »

« Ouais, paraît qu'on garde une copie de tous les documents officiels quelque part dans le Pays du Feu. Au cas où le village serait assiégé, envahi… ou détruit par un malade. »

« C'est vrai ? Je l'ignorais. »

« Moi aussi. J'en apprends des trucs depuis que je suis le « outsider Hokage ». »

Le ton du jounin était détaché. Iruka réajusta une nouvelle fois le drap autour de lui avant d'oser poser sa question.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de devenir Hokage, hein ? »

L'autre haussa distraitement les épaules et s'allongea plus lascivement sur le futon.

« Tu as déjà goûté du bœuf de Kusa ? »

Iruka eut un petit sourire, comprenant que Kakashi n'aimait pas répondre directement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute.

« Non. Il paraît que c'est succulent mais c'est beaucoup trop cher pour moi ! »

« Les habitants en offrent souvent aux ninjas qui leur ont rendu service… mais moi, je n'en prends jamais parce que je sais que ça leur coûte une fortune et, personnellement, le goût me laisse complètement indifférent. »

« On m'a dit que la viande était très tendre… »

« Peut-être mais moi, je ne sens pas la différence. Alors, je préfère laisser ça à ceux à qui ça fait vraiment plaisir. »

Iruka se rallongea un peu, intéressé par l'analogie culinaire du jounin.

« Et pour le poste de Hokage, c'est pareil ? »

« Ouais, je laisserais ça volontiers à quelqu'un qui le désire vraiment. Moi, ça n'a jamais été mon rêve. »

Bien sûr, le nom de Naruto flotta sur leurs lèvres mais aucun d'eux ne l'évoqua franchement. C'était encore une responsabilité trop grande pour sa jeunesse, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Iruka profita un peu de l'atmosphère chaude de la tente. Il transpirait légèrement sous son drap mais il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment en confiance pour se permettre de se découvrir. L'autre paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, par contre, avec sa nudité et Iruka se sentait flatté que Kakashi se donne encore la peine de lui faire la conversation alors qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui. Avant, il aurait trouvé ça hypocrite. Maintenant, il trouvait ça simplement agréable.

« Et… Ce serait quoi, ton rêve ? », osa-t-il demander.

L'échine de Kakashi se raidit légèrement à l'entente de la question. Il resta silencieux dans un premier temps si bien qu'Iruka se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

« Je crois…, reprit le jounin, hésitant, je crois que j'aimerais mourir avant les gens que j'aime. Ouais, ça me changerait un peu. »

Iruka ne chercha pas à relancer son interlocuteur : il avait déjà le sentiment de s'être un peu trop mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si le moment n'était pas venu de récupérer ses affaires et de partir mais il était terriblement gêné à l'idée de se trémousser nu devant les yeux si perçants du jounin.

Il se redressa tout de même, cherchant à rassembler son courage, mais un bras vigoureux le força à se recoucher.

« Te casse pas, va. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester dormir ici. »

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Tu vas sûrement devenir Hokage dans quelques heures, tu dois avoir tellement de choses à penser… »

« Justement, Iruka-sensei, tu m'aides à ne pas penser. »

Après un silence pesant, Kakashi reprit en se grattant la tête :

« Recouche-toi, s'il te plaît. Quoi ? C'est si désagréable de passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Iruka réalisa trop tard qu'il avait répondu très vite.

Les yeux de Kakashi s'arquèrent à cette affirmation et il raffermit sa prise sur le chuunin qui se laissa faire.

« Puisque tu vas rester dormir ici, reprit tranquillement le jounin, pourrais-tu me laisser un peu de drap ? Je t'ai déjà vu à poil, tu sais, Iruka-sensei, et j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Ta pudeur est ridicule. »

« …Dit le type qui porte continuellement un masque sur le visage ? »

Les yeux dépareillés se plissèrent alors qu'Iruka s'enroulait plus consciencieusement encore dans son drap.

Bientôt, un bras vint se positionner sur sa taille et il sentit le torse du jounin contre son dos, à travers le tissu.

« Tu marques un point, Iruka-sensei. », admit finalement le jounin.

Iruka eut un sourire en se positionnant plus confortablement sur l'oreiller.

« Et sinon, souffla une voix molle à son oreille, tu es libre vendredi prochain ? »

**~/~/~**

« Tu es furieux ? »

Essoufflé, Iruka se relâcha, s'affaissant sur le futon. Derrière lui, le torse humide de Kakashi collait à son dos alors que le jounin poussait un dernier gémissement.

« Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ? », lança-t-il, moqueur, entre deux inspirations.

Peu précautionneux, il se retira abruptement du corps du chuunin pour aller s'affaler sur sa partie du lit.

Iruka lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Un peu. »

Étonné, les yeux de l'autre se rouvrirent alors que son poignet essuyait un peu de la sueur présente sur son front.

"Sans déconner ?"

« Enfin, se reprit le chuunin, disons que j'ai été surpris. La dernière fois, tu étais… plus doux. »

La main pale du jounin vint s'écraser sur le crâne d'Iruka et, dans un mouvement, emmêla ses cheveux encore un peu plus.

"Merde, pardon, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... Mais tu aurais pu me le dire, aussi..."

"J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de te défouler."

"C'est pas sur toi que je dois me défouler..."

Iruka acquiesça mais il savait bien, dans le fond, qu'il était justement là pour ça. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Kakashi lui avait fait du gringue pile la semaine où il allait devenir Hokage... Il avait juste besoin d'un petit chuunin pas farouche pour l'aider à supporter la pression. Et maintenant, c'était la frustration qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Le chuunin roula finalement sur le côté, tout en tentant maladroitement de garder ses jambes serrées, et s'enveloppa dans le drap. Il avait toujours un peu froid après l'amour.

"C'est à cause de ce Danzô, c'est ça ?"

L'autre se plaça également sur son flanc de manière à faire face au chuunin.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

Iruka retint un soupir : c'était lassant, à la longue, que le jounin réponde toujours à ses questions par d'autres questions.

"Tu n'en voulais pas de ce poste de Hokage... et finalement, tu n'as pas été élu. Tu devrais être soulagé. Alors, je suppose que le problème vient de ton remplaçant."

"De mon remplaçant ?", répéta le jounin.

L'autre roula des yeux.

"Oh, s'il te plaît ! Arrête de faire ton mystérieux ! C'est un sale type, c'est ça ? Nous, les chuunin, on le connaît même pas, c'est à peine si on en a déjà entendu parlé ! Et ça nous fait mal d'être dirigés par ce gars-là ! Alors, si y a un truc qu'on devrait savoir sur lui, dis-le moi !"

Le regard du jounin se fit soudainement plus sérieux. Sans lâcher son partenaire des yeux, il alla lui caresser le bout du nez de sa main libre, l'autre servant à tenir sa tête.

"Il a côtoyé le Troisième et, même si on ne le voit jamais se battre, il paraît qu'il a un niveau prodigieux..."

"Prodigieux ?, répéta l'autre, dubitatif. Je l'ai vu : il a l'air infirme..."

"Et moi, j'ai l'air maladif. Depuis quand tu te fies aux apparences, toi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on confierait le village à quelqu'un incapable de le défendre ?"

L'autre haussa les épaules, apparemment peu convaincu.

"Il est plus fort que toi ?"

"Impossible à savoir..."

"Mais, bon sang, s'il a été élu, ça veut dire qu'on le considérait plus fort que toi, non ? Pour quoi d'autre, sinon ?"

L'autre soupira.

"Il aime le pouvoir... contrairement à moi."

"Et c'est une qualité, ça ?"

"Faut croire."

Iruka resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de trouver d'autres idées pour dégommer ce Danzô qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allait revenir à la charge mais Kakashi l'en empêcha.

"Ecoute, reprit-il en lui frottant une nouvelle fois les cheveux, je suis très touché que tu prennes ma défense mais ce qui est fait est fait. Danzô est notre Hokage maintenant et tu lui dois le respect."

"Je lui dois rien du tout, fulmina l'autre, je l'ai pas choisi ce type. Moi, c'est toi que je voulais ! Tout le monde te voulait ! Et tu l'aurais mérité ! Je sais ce que tu fais tous les jours pour le village, c'est moi qui classe la moitié de tes rapports ! Et même depuis que Tsunade est dans le coma, c'est toi qui gères ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour nous, lui ? Il a signé trois papiers dans un bureau ? C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire !"

Le jounin commença par froncer les sourcils face à l'emportement du professeur mais bientôt ses yeux s'arquèrent, signe qu'il devait sourire.

"En fait, conclut-il, goguenard, ce n'est pas moi qui suis furieux en définitive, c'est toi."

"Et alors ?, râla l'autre. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'offusque de cette situation. C'est le monde à l'envers, là !"

"On sait très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es mécontent, Iruka-sensei..."

"C'est-à-dire ?", lâcha l'autre de mauvaise humeur.

De toute façon, il savait bien que quand Kakashi l'appelait 'Iruka-sensei', c'est qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se foutre de sa gueule. Il commençait à le connaître, l'animal.

"En fait, tu es déçu que je sois resté simple jounin. Ça aurait été plus prestige pour toi de t'envoyer le Hokage."

"Plus 'prestige' ?", répéta l'autre d'un ton oscillant entre l'indignation et l'amusement.

"Ouais, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir un système de points : pour un jounin, huit sur dix ; pour le ninja copieur, neuf sur dix. Et alors, le Hokage, c'est le must ! Pas de bol, il va falloir que tu t'envoies Danzô, maintenant..."

L'autre soupira devant les raisonnements infantiles de Kakashi. Mais, étonnamment, il n'arrivait pas à être réellement boudeur ou vexé.

"Jamais de la vie, reprit-il, rentrant même dans le jeu du jounin. Je vais me contenter de toi. Après tout, j'ai parié sur le mauvais cheval, il faut bien que j'assume mon manque de clairvoyance."

"Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Iruka-sensei, comme je ne suis pas devenu Hokage, je vais avoir plus de temps pour te baiser."

Le chuunin lui lança un regard de pure consternation.

"T'es sérieux, là ?"

Ils se fixèrent une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire.

"En fait, c'est bien que tu n'aies pas été élu. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau avec un Hokage aussi débile à notre tête..."

"Écoute, si ça peut te consoler, je veux bien que tu m'appelles quand même 'Kakashi-sama'. Mais uniquement pendant l'amour."

"Et le reste du temps, je vais t'appeler 'Kashounet', histoire de faire désenfler tes chevilles..."

"Kashounet ?"

"Tu n'aimes pas ? Je suis certain de trouver plus ridicule si tu me laisses cinq minutes..."

"Ou alors tu me diras ça vendredi prochain. J'ai d'autres projets, là, pour ces fameuses cinq minutes."

Ça bloqua un peu du côté d'Iruka : Kakashi n'avait plus aucune chance de devenir Hokage. Plus de pression à évacuer donc, logiquement, plus besoin de le voir...

Il eut un léger sourire. Après tout, tant que Kakashi continuait à le lui proposer...

"Okay, je te dirais ça vendredi prochain."

**~/~/~**

« Tu es déçu ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa complètement tomber sur son lit, croisant ses avant-bras derrière sa tête.

« Je me suis posé la question toute la journée, expliqua-t-il, finalement. Je dois être le Kage qui a été en poste le moins longtemps de toute l'histoire de l'art ninja. Tu crois que j'ai battu un record ou un truc du genre ? »

Iruka ricana, s'installant lui-même sur le lit. Son flanc alla reposer sur le futon alors qu'un de ses coudes se plantait dans l'oreiller pour maintenir sa tête. Il observa Kakashi, le sourire aux lèvres, et sa main libre partit effleurer les quelques mèches hirsutes du jounin qui étaient à portée.

« Tu devrais te renseigner, conseilla-t-il, tu as peut-être le droit à un lot de consolation… »

Le chuunin eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il roula brutalement sur le côté, son dos percutant le matelas du futon. Le poids du corps de Kakashi sur le sien lui coupa un instant la respiration alors qu'il sentait ses poignets, au-dessus de sa tête, tenaillés par les doigts du jounin. Il se débattit par réflexe mais se calma presque immédiatement, se perdant finalement dans les yeux dépareillés qui le fixaient et lui intimaient le calme.

Le visage masqué s'approcha du sien, comme pour l'embrasser, mais bifurqua en route pour s'approcher de son oreille.

« Mon lot de consolation, chuchota le jounin avec gourmandise, je crois bien que je l'ai déjà eu. »

Iruka, si à l'aise quelques minutes auparavant, fut tout bouleversé par cette remarque. Il sentit le tissu rêche du masque contre son cou et bientôt une bouche découverte vint lui mordiller l'oreille. Il poussa un soupir de contentement mais chercha tout de même à se dégager, ce qui fit grogner son partenaire.

« Ne cherche même pas à me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie. Tu es comme tous les autres, à ce niveau-là, Iruka-sensei. »

« C'est pas ça, murmura l'autre, c'est juste que… qu'on n'est pas vendredi… »

« Tu es là, pourtant. », grommela le jounin, plus intéressé par le corps du professeur que par les jours de la semaine.

« Parce que j'ai entendu que Tsunade-sama s'était réveillée, se justifia immédiatement le jeune homme, et que je voulais savoir comment tu allais… Mais on n'est pas vendredi ! »

Il entendit l'autre soupirer à son oreille et le poids sur son corps s'accentua quand Kakashi, libérant ses poignets, s'assit carrément à califourchon sur lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Iruka fut un brin déçu qu'il ait déjà remis son masque.

« Bon, okay, on n'est pas vendredi, admit le jounin légèrement agacé. Et alors ? »

« Je sais pas, murmura Iruka, je suis pas ton gars du vendredi ? »

« Mon gars du vendredi ?, répéta Kakashi, les yeux arqués. Tu crois que je vois d'autres mecs le reste de la semaine, ou quoi ? »

Iruka ne répondit pas tout de suite, trouvant la question un peu absurde.

« C'est pas le cas ? »

Cette fois, les yeux de Kakashi s'étrécirent et il jaugea un peu durement son partenaire avant de répondre.

« Mais bien sûr que non. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

« T'es pas obligé de dire ça… C'est okay si y'en a d'autres. Je comprends très bien. »

« Mais y a personne d'autre, bon sang ! »

Iruka approuva doucement de la tête mais détourna le regard, preuve qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'on lui racontait.

Kakashi lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à la regarder. Son œil valide s'était assombri.

« Iruka, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois savoir de moi et je ne pensais pas avoir à te le préciser mais… tu me suffis largement. »

Le chuunin fut touché par ces paroles mais se demanda si l'autre ne lui racontait pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. On l'avait mis en garde par rapport à Kakashi : il pouvait être un grand baratineur.

« Je te suffis ? », reprit-il, dubitatif.

L'autre resta statique une seconde avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mhha, pas vraiment, en fait… Je trouve même notre relation très… insuffisante… Tu as dit qu'on était quel jour, déjà ? »

« On est mercredi. », renseigna le chuunin tout en tachant de camoufler sa déception.

« Mercredi, hein ? Donc tu es dispo, le mercredi ? Et le lundi ? »

Le chuunin eut un sourire, comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Tout doux, petit, j'ai des copies à corriger, d'habitude, le mercredi. »

Kakashi s'abaissa, son torse se rapprochant dangereusement de celui d'Iruka et ses bras encadrant sa tête.

« Tu viens pas de m'appeler 'petit', minus ? »

Le chuunin chercha à rester impassible mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Okay, j'abdique : je pourrais éventuellement me libérer le mercredi. »

« Et le lundi ? »

« Le lundi aussi. »

« Et on a parlé du mardi ? »

« Je vais pas venir tous les jours non plus ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres gars. »

« Je te crois, céda Iruka. Y a pas d'autres gars ! C'est suffisant, maintenant ? »

Kakashi se rapprocha encore, caressant distraitement une mèche échappée de l'élastique d'Iruka et ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Je pourrais te voir tous les jours, je crois, Iruka-sensei, que ce ne serait toujours pas suffisant pour moi. »


End file.
